


A Deal with the Devil

by AngelSlayer135



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Different ages than the show, Horror, Lucifer acts like the Devil, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSlayer135/pseuds/AngelSlayer135
Summary: Chloe Decker's life hits rock bottom in ways she cannot fathom which leads her to attempting a dark ritual and summoning a terrible demon... but everything comes with a cost.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Deal with the Devil**

Chapter 1

***I don’t own the show Lucifer. Nor do I own the Marvel version, the DC version, the religious version, the…*** 

*Follow me on Twitter @AngelSlayer135 for semi-regular story progress updates 

**A/N:** Alright ladies and gents next story is here, that being said...**it is going to get dark** and I mean **real dark**.** Warnings** for graphic situations, language, violence, torture, and sexual assault. Basically, this started off as a “I should write a dark story like my last fanfic” and turned into a “I should write about how dark and messed up life can turn into when I go into the depravity of the human mind.” 

Obviously, this is very AU, character ages and personalities have been altered at my discretion. 

This first chapter is going to be rough, _really rough_, like as in if you have triggers concerning sexual assault or any of the shit that goes along with it you might want to reconsider reading this. 

_***ADwtD***_

“Hey brat! Get in here and grab me another beer!” 

A sigh escaped Chloe’s lips, she couldn’t exactly decide whether it was impressive or depressing that she could judge how many drinks her father had downed based on the amount of slur in his voice. From the annoyed tone, however, it was clear he wasn’t close enough to ‘passed out drunk’ for her to ignore him. 

Walking out of her room the teenager let a sigh escape her lips as she made her way into the kitchen. Ignoring the pile of dirty dishes and trash left in the sink, on the counter tops, and even on the floor, the blonde pulled open the fridge and retrieved another can of the cheap piss-water. 

“Hurry up I ain't got all day.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Oh yes, because you have such a full schedule...” she muttered before walking back into the living room of their mobile home. 

“What did you say?” her father snapped, leading to a shake of her head. 

“Nothing dad, here's the beer you ordered.” The sarcasm in her voice was lost to the man, who merely grumbled about how she had taken her time and how ungrateful she was to have a place to live. 

Ignoring his grunts, the college student returned to her cramped room before falling onto her bed, muffling a scream into her pillow. It was days, hell months, like this that made her regret not pushing harder to live with her mother. At the time though, years before she had even been in high school, it had been a clear choice. Her mother was constantly moving around looking for her next 'big break' as a 'movie star' and he was a police officer with a steady job and place to live. 

Then her father had been injured on the job and had been forced onto disability for a few weeks. Those weeks turned into months, which eventually morphed into years of scrapping by. They had been forced to sell the house and his car to make ends meet and support his growing drinking habit. Soon after that it had been her college fund and savings account that had been given up. 

It was around this time, her sophomore year of high school, that Chloe decided to try and contact her mother. Clearly, she was not getting along with her father, he had developed a temper due to being out of work and drunk so often, and she had barely any friends at the school she had been forced to transfer to when they had moved. There was little information concerning her other parent, just a few nondescript post cards mailed to her on the occasional birthday, or a few weeks afterwards. Finally, she had managed to contact her through a series of studio references she had found online. When the woman had picked up Chloe had attempted to greet her, to make small talk and lead up to asking her about moving in when another voice had shouted in the background for someone named 'Candi' to “lube up and get ready for your scene”. Her mother had promptly wished her good luck with school and hung up the phone. 

That had been the last time Chloe had tried to reach her mom, or even heard from her even via mail, and was positive that the woman was either a stripper, pornstar, or both. 

After high school she had secured a part time job for the summer and applied to several colleges, only to be turned down by all but the closest state university. Even then she had been sorely pushed to make her tuition, especially when she had found out her father had been stealing what little money she was making from her room. 

As for school itself? Chloe Decker both loved and hated it. 

On one hand it was a chance to get away from her life of misery, to escape the situation she was stuck in at home. Any chance to spend a few hours away from her father quickly becoming a blessing. 

Then again it was also riddled with the same bullshit she had dealt with in high school. Cliques, popularity, gossip, and worse filled the halls. She had done her best to ignore it, but occasionally she would still be dragged down into the dirt with the rest of her classmates. 

_***ADwtD***_

“Hey hey hey there's miss C-Lo.” 

A smile made its way onto the blonde's face as her walk across campus the following morning was interrupted by one of the few friends she had made. Ella Lopez was a very... _odd_ girl and was a social outcast much as she was but for an entirely different reason, most of their area was _very_ predominately Caucasian and the poor Latino girl and her family had only moved to town around a year before college had begun. 

The turning point in their 'we both are incredibly lonely but aren’t social enough to actually talk with each other’ relationship was one day in Chemistry. Neither had been able to find a lab partner, not surprising, and thus the professor had forced them to pair up. That had been the start of the friendship. 

Returning to the present, Chloe let out a snort at the shorter girl's ridiculous choice in nicknames. “How are you today Ella?” 

“Oh you know same old, shooting the breeze, chillaxin, goin with the flowin.” 

Rolling her eyes, albeit affectionately, Chloe continued towards her first class, “We really need to work on your vocabulary Ella, I'm pretty sure no one says any of that stuff anymore.” 

“Whatevs... hey listen I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” 

That almost caused the blonde to stop in her tracks, it wasn't as if she _wouldn’t,_ but it was weird for her friend to even ask. Ella hadn't come from money, much like herself, and thus had always been proud of her own abilities and resourcefulness. 

For her to ask meant it was a big deal. 

“Yeah, of course Ella name it.” 

“There's... this party tonight...” 

Okay, now Chloe _did_ stop. Not only was her friend hesitant, and oddly avoiding eye contact, but she wasn't even aware that Ella was invited to parties at school. “Okay...” 

“And I just... I was hoping you would come along with me.” 

“Uhm... yeah I guess, whose party is it anyway?” 

The smaller girl bit her lip and the truth was revealed. It wasn't the _party_ it was the _host_ that was the issue. “Charlotte Richards...” 

Fuck 

Fuckity fuck fuck son of a God damn whore fuck 

It had to be Charlotte _fucking_ Richards didn't it and based upon the expression Ella's face the other girl knew what it meant too. 

“I... I know you don't like her much but...” 

Understatement of the _fucking_ year. They had gone to High school together and were basically opposites. Charlotte was long legged, busty, tan, beautiful, the head cheerleader, prom queen, rich, popular, you name it. All the guys wanted her, and all the girls wanted to _be_ her. 

Chloe wasn't _any_ of those, and the bitch seemed to have made it her mission in life to remind her as often as possible. 

Ella was saying something again, and she forced herself to back to the situation at hand. 

“... really sorry Chloe I just... I _need_ to get out of my house and away from my family, and everyone in Calc yesterday was talking about it and one of the _really_ cute boys asked me to show up and you_know_ how bad I get around groups of people and I just want to be _normal_ for one night and I...” 

Her hands went to the smaller teen's shoulders, “Ella take a breath. Look I'm not _happy_ about it but... I'll go with you. I just have to avoid Charlotte for a few hours, right? Shouldn't be too hard, plus I need a night off too.” 

The hesitant look all but disappeared, replaced by a smile, “Great! I'll even pick you up, so you don't have to drive okay? I'll be at your place at eight.” 

Chloe nodded, “Yeah, sure that sounds good, I'll see you then.” 

Waving goodbye, the blonde continued towards her first class of the day, thus missing when the smile fell on her friend’s face. Once she was out of sight Ella pulled out her cell and checked the last message she had received. 

_CR: Well?_

A moment of hesitation, knowing exactly what was planned for her friend, spiked in her gut. Seconds later she pushed it aside with her own logic and justifications, reasons she had thought long and hard about for the past few weeks. 

_EL: She agreed, we will be there around 8:30_

_***ADwtD***_

It had been easy to sneak out of their mobile home, not that Chloe _needed_ to, she was fairly certain her father wouldn't have cared enough to stop her. Still, there was a bit of a thrill to doing so and she figured it would be nice to have a _little_ fun by rebelling. 

The blonde had taken her best friend's texted suggestion on what to wear, something just a _hint_ more scandalous than normal. While Ella had on a _very_ short skirt and low-cut top Chloe had gone with a knee length dress that exposed virtually nothing save for her arms. 

Okay, so she didn't exactly have the money for 'fashionable' or 'slutty’, but it still made her feel attractive for once. Either way the driver didn't say anything about her choice, and instead chattered about how much fun they were going to have, about this being her first 'college party' and about finally feeling like an adult. By the time they arrived at the, borderline mansion, the sun had long since set and the darkness was filled with the booming of music and the screams of college students. Following the ridiculously long driveway Ella parked behind one of the dozens of cars filling the main circle, because of _course_ Charlotte Richards would have a circular driveway in front of her house, and clicked off the engine. 

“Ready?” she asked, a bit too enthusiastic for Chloe's tastes but the blonde nodded regardless of the unease that was forming in her stomach, her instincts already going off about how bad of an idea this was. 

Inside was far more crowded than she thought it would be, with her apologizing almost constantly as she tried to make her way through the crowd in pursuit of the Latino girl who had charged ahead. Bodies lined the walls, and almost all the furniture was occupied by teens and young adults grinding and making out with each other. Music boomed, louder than ever, conversations blended in with the excited screams and hollers, and the air was thick and saturated with the stench of cheap alcohol and sweat. 

Overall it was awful and nauseating to her, but she knew that Ella would be devastated if she didn't at least hang on for a few hours. Maybe she could just sneak outside and get some fresh air or find a bathroom to lock herself in for the remainder of the... 

“Here, I grabbed one for you!” the shorter girl's excited voice managed to pierce through the background and refocused her attention to the cup being pushed into her hand. For a second a voice rang out in Chloe's head, one that sounded suspiciously like a sober version of her father, warning about taking an open drink from _anyone_, especially at a party. It was quickly ignored, however, and she took the plastic container from her friend, giving a slight smile of thanks in return. 

Once more Ella disappeared into the crowd of bodies, leaving her to fend for herself. Making her way through she began to spot familiar faces throughout the house. Marcus Pierce, star football player, stereotypical ‘jock’, and generally considered to be the ‘hot guy’ on campus by most of the gossip, was currently surrounded by a group of girls, and other athletes, acting like the bigshot that the he was. 

Nearby she also caught site of the resident drug dealer and overall creep Malcolm Graham. Chloe was fairly certain that the only reason he was ever invited to these types of events was that he would always supply some sort of narcotic either during the school year or at the get togethers themselves. 

Minutes later she finally pushed through a crowd that had gathered around a 'beer pong' table and located a, relatively, empty couch. Sipping at the alcohol, and trying _not_ to wince at the taste, Chloe simply sat back and resolved to 'people watch' for the next few hours or until Ella got bored. 

Through the crowds of drunk college brats, she managed to spy something that froze the blood in her veins for a moment, Charlotte Richards and her ‘perfect’ boyfriend Dan. It had been surprising for Chloe, at least at first, when the two had been announced as a couple. Charlotte was easily one of the most popular women at the school and Dan had been a relative nobody from out of town… that is until his backstory had begun circulating. He was the only son of a rich businessman and his trophy wife. 

Now the two were chatting it up with whoever they felt were ‘worthy’ of their time, utterly ignoring everyone else that wasn’t in their direct sphere of acceptance. That is until Charlotte looked up and they made eye contact, just as Chloe was taking another sip of her drink. 

For a second the unpopular teen swore she saw a smirk crossing the other woman’s face, but it vanished before she could process the gesture and the ‘king and queen’ went back to chatting with their ‘subjects’. 

“Perfectly fine with me…” Chloe muttered to herself as she continued taking sips of her drink, slowly becoming more and more accustomed to the taste. The plan was to finish the alcohol in her cup, wait another hour or so, and then go and find Ella. What she hadn't counted on was the dizziness she began feeling when her glass was about half empty and before she knew it her eyes were closing on their own. 

_***ADwtD***_

Everything spun, or at least she _assumed_ it would be spinning if she could open her eyes. Instead the world felt as if it was covered in a thick fog, everything obscured and muffled. Nearby, she could just make out the talking of two girls and she almost felt as if she recognized the voices. 

“I... I don't know about this. I thought you said it was just going to be the pictures.” 

“What, getting all high and mighty on me now? Listen if you have a problem then take the money and get lost. Go buy yourself some tequila or whatever it is you people drink, just remember what happens if you talk, got it?” 

In the distance a door creaked open and closed moments later before someone chuckled darkly, this time a man, “Jeesh what a bitch, alright I'm up first because I brought the shit to begin with.” 

“As if, I don't do sloppy seconds to drug dealers so get in line.” Another, somewhat deeper, voice interrupted. 

“_Both_ of you assholes have to wait because you are forgetting that it was my money and it is my damn house. Dan is the first to plow the slut. You two can bang her afterwards.” 

A sickening horror filled Chloe's gut as she felt her dress being ripped and the weight of another person laying on top of her, pushing her legs apart… 

_***ADwtD***_

Chloe woke up hours later lying on the cold ground along one of the more rural roads. Her head hurt, scratch that, her whole _body_ hurt, and when she finally stood, she gasped at a pain radiating from between her legs. Seconds ticked by as her mind finally cleared enough to take in enough of the facts. 

A torn dress, no underwear, pain between her legs, _blood_ on her thighs… 

The blonde fell to her knees, tears forming as the implication hit her like a baseball bat to the chest. She needed help, needed someone to just _be there_ for her. She dialed her best friend, but it went to voicemail, as did her calls to both her mother and father. Where was Ella? Why didn't she have parents that cared about her or other friends? Why didn't she just have _someone!?_

By the time she had finally made her way back home it was nearly dawn. Ignoring her father drunkenly sleeping in his chair she made her way to the bathroom and stood under the steaming water and scrubbed her skin for what felt like days, desperate to feel clean again. 

Once she had finished, and stumbled into her bedroom, the college student fell asleep for a few hours until her alarm finally went off. 

_***ADwtD***_

Ella was still ignoring her calls by the time she arrived at school, although that wasn't the only odd thing to be happening. She had suddenly become the center of whispered attention and pointing. Everywhere she went, even without knowing a single person in the room, there seemed to be a large amount of those paying attention to her. 

Chloe felt exposed, her heart rate spiking as her pace quickened and she ducked into a nearby bathroom. Unfortunately, it wasn’t empty as she had hoped it would be. The blonde didn’t know the girls inside, but apparently, they knew her based upon their scowls. 

“Get out of here would you? If you want to show yourself off to the whole school fine but I don’t want to be anywhere near your gross slutty ass.” 

“Wh-what!?” 

A younger girl giggled before tapping a few buttons on her cell and holding up the screen so that Decker could see it. 

Chloe fought the urge to throw up as picture after picture of her appeared, all of them nude and in provocative poses. She hadn’t taken those, and the few that showed her face had her eyes closed, that only meant… 

She made it into the nearest stall just in time to puke into the toilet. It was like being violated all over again. 

_***ADwtD***_

Chloe had made it five minutes into class before excusing herself, she just couldn’t deal with the stares, whispers, taunts, and God knows what else that were directed at her. 

The entire school had received the messages and based on the number she had seen as the sender they had been from _her_ phone. It was a living nightmare and she knew that the only thing now was to go to the police, something she should have done last night. 

She tried both of her parents on the bus ride there once more, just to talk with _someone_ but the calls went to voicemail. 

It was rather quiet when she entered the station and a few minutes later was approached by an officer, “What are you here for?” There was a certain annoyance in the man’s voice that sent warning bells off in her mind, but she quickly ignored it. 

“I uhm… I need to report a rape.” 

He huffed, “Yeah sure… alright this way.” Leading her into a back room with a table and chair he grabbed a notepad and pen before tossing it onto the surface. “Write down your statement and we will put it into the system.” 

Without so much as another glance back he left, shutting the door behind him and leaving her alone in what looked more like an interrogation room rather than somewhere to help calm a victim down. Regardless, she steeled her nerves and pushed onwards. 

An hour later and she was done. 

Leaving the room, she found a nearby group of officers and quietly cleared her throat to interrupt their conversation. 

“I’m… I’m done with my report.” 

One nodded and snatched it from her, not even bothering to look it over before tossing it onto a nearby table and going back to the conversation. Chloe stood around awkwardly for a few more seconds before interrupting once more, “What is the next step? In the investigation I mean.” 

A rather overweight officer gave out an annoyed sigh, “Look I’m going to be honest with you here, there isn’t going to _be_ a next step.” 

“Wh-what? What do you mean? I was attacked I was…” 

“You were at a party, had a little too much to drink, fucked a couple of guys, took some pictures and sent them out and then woke up with a hangover. It’s called ‘buyer’s remorse’ and we sure as hell aren’t going to arrest a bunch of college kids with bright futures ahead of them just because you couldn’t hold your alcohol or be responsible.” 

Tears were forming at her eyes, “I _didn’t_ drink too much I was drugged!” 

The cop rolled his eyes, “Sure you were, and yet you were conscious enough to pose and then send out pictures from your own phone, right? Give us a break.” 

“H-how do you know about those!?” 

One of them laughed… _laughed_ like it was a fucking joke to him, “My son goes to the college and got the texts just like everyone else did. Gotta say though, if you intend on going into the porn business you might want to consider getting implants.” 

_***ADwtD***_

On top of everything else she missed the last bus home, and sure as _hell_ wasn't going to ask one of those bastards back in the police station for a ride. Thus, the blonde college student began her long walk back to the trailer park when it began to rain. 

As the first drops hit her head she stopped, freezing in place as it began to downpour, soaking her down to her very bones. 

Chloe was struggling. Struggling to keep it all together, to keep her life intact and to just keep moving forward towards the 'bright and happy' future she had always prayed existed for her. It was becoming more and more obvious that it was just another lie, another stupid dream thought up by a child trying to cope with parents who hated her, friends who abandoned her, and a life that didn't seem to want her. 

Once upon a time Chloe Decker would have told you that life could only get better, that she had been at 'rock bottom' for some time and thus there was nowhere to go but 'up'. 

God had she been wrong. 

Through sheer will the college student put one foot in front of the other while her mind ran rampant. 

Raped, victimized, humiliated, abandoned, taunted, ridiculed, and called a liar... It was as if each moment was a test to see if that would be the blow that would break her. Lord knows she wanted to; others had snapped because of less right? Others had given up and simply ended it all, went home and found their father's gun or the nearest bridge over a rocky ravine. Hell, she knew there was at least a few bottles of various drugs waiting for her at her so-called 'home'. Her father would be drunk by now, it would be easy, _so easy_, to swallow a few handfuls and just fall asleep. She could probably even sneak a few beers from the fridge to make them go down easier, why not emulate her 'parent' and go out with a buzz? 

A sickening, defeated chuckle escaped her lips. If someone had asked her a week ago if she would ever contemplate suicide, she would have told them to go fuck themselves and kicked them in the nuts, provided they had any, but now? 

Now it was less a question of 'if' and more a question of 'how'. 

She had made it halfway across a small abandoned parking lot when she just gave up, put her back against a nearby chain-link fence, slid down to the ground, near a group of garbage cans no less, and simply _cried_. It felt like hours that the blonde buried her head into her knees, sobbing in frustration, anger, and just _pain_. Chloe was tired, just _so tired_ of trying to keep it all together, of putting up with one thing after another and forcing herself to keep pretending as if everything was going to be okay, as if everything _was_ okay. 

Eventually, though, she managed to exhaust herself, and dry up her tears despite the rain. With another defeated groan she slowly picked herself up off the ground, wobbling a bit as she did so, and prepared to continue her journey back to the shit hole she lived in. 

That was when something caught her eye, maybe it had been a flash of a light against metal as the large poles flickered on to illuminate the area, maybe it was just the odd shape, hell maybe it was just her own mind struggling for something to grasp onto. Regardless of what the reasoning was Chloe found herself ignoring her dignity and sifting through the trash, because what else did she have to lose at this point, to pull a large book into her arms. 

“Forbidden Rites...” she muttered, reading the title as her fingertips grazed over the leather cover. It was clearly an old book and judging from the Pentagram on the front she assumed it was likely concerned with Witchcraft or at least Demons. “Fuck it, why not give the papers an interesting story.” 

It would be funny, she mused before tucking the book into her backpack and continuing towards the trailer park. Maybe her luck would kick back in after they found her body and everyone at school would think she had cursed them or some such nonsense. 

_***ADwtD***_

The mobile home was silent and empty when she, finally, made it back. Her father’s truck was gone which meant he had likely found an old coworker to go drinking with. On the plus side it meant that she didn’t have to deal with the bastard, unfortunately it also meant that if she did end up dying the man would likely not receive any blame whatsoever. 

“Oh well, not like it changes anything…” Chloe muttered before entering her room and throwing her bag onto the ground before rummaging through it for the book she had recently found. She didn’t want to admit that there was a small part of her that was stalling, that wanted to _live_. 

A moment later and she was perusing through the pages, glancing over pictures and instructions concerning various rituals involving demons and dark Magic. Who would have thought she would find an interest in witchcraft? 

One page in particular caught her eye and had her reading a bit more into the requirements necessary to ‘Summon a creature from the Pit’. Maybe it would even work, wouldn’t that be a surprise to everyone who called her a ‘loser’ and ‘failure’? She could almost imagine showing up to school tomorrow with a giant monster behind her, or maybe some sort of massive dog that she could sic on all the assholes. 

Chloe shook her head, this entire thing was ridiculous, _beyond ridiculous_, but there was something nagging in the back of her mind, urging her forward. 

She reread the page once more. It wasn't as complex as she had initially figured something like this would be. Ashes from a fire placed in a pattern, a few drops of blood, three verses spoken in some language she couldn't understand but luckily could Google to figure out the pronunciation for. 

Twenty minutes later and the ritual was complete, and then she waited, and waited, and waited a little while longer. But there was no earthquake, no raining of blood or spontaneous fire, no monster of living shadow rising from the floor. Chloe shook her head, not sure of what she had truly been expecting from a book found in a pile of garbage of all places. She idly considered using more blood, worst case scenario was that she bled out right? Not a big loss at this point. 

Instead she let out a tired sigh, she needed to sleep, and maybe take another scalding hot shower afterwards. 

“Speak of the devil...” she muttered with a snort as she wearily rubbed at her eyes. 

“And _he_ shall appear” Another voice finished. 

_***ADwtD***_

**A/N:** This will probably be the closest I get to writing a rape scene, after working on it for several days I've come to the conclusion I just don't really feel comfortable writing this type of stuff, at least not right now. Maybe it is the hint of realism to it, but it just made my skin crawl. Luckily this will likely be the only sexual assault taking place in this fanfic. 

Short note on update frequency, I have always tried to have a relatively normal and short schedule, but this story has already caused me some issues getting through just this chapter and my life is starting to just throw shit at me all the time. I am going to TRY and update once every two weeks but don’t hold me to it… 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Deal with the Devil**

Chapter 2

***I don’t own the show Lucifer. Nor do I own the Marvel version, the DC version, the religious version, the…*** 

*Follow me on Twitter @AngelSlayer135 for semi-regular story progress updates 

***_ADwtD***_

Looking back Chloe Decker would have laughed at her own stupidity. Who would have been afraid of a skinny blonde girl,even with the crowbar she was now haphazardly brandishing as a weapon? “Wh-who are you!?” 

A frown formed on the man’s face as he seemed to click his tongue in slight annoyance, “You humans… _you_ summon _me_ and then demand to ask who _I_ am… I am Lucifer Morningstar my dear.” 

“I don't believe you” It was a knee-jerk reaction. A denial someone would respond with when given bad news or told something that completely conflicted with their world views. 

Deep down though she knew, she _knew_ he was who he claimed to be. It was as if some part of her could feel it, hear it, _taste it_, in the air. There was no way to explain it. Sure, she had the logical arguments, such as the trailer _and_ her bedroom door being locked, her window barely open enough to allow fresh air in, and the fact he seemed to have appeared, silently, out of nowhere. 

But her instincts were far more persuasive, screaming at her to run, flee, cower, cry, beg, and pray all at once. She couldn't _not_ know who he was. 

The Devil 

Beelzebub 

Satan 

_Lucifer_

He was the ultimate evil, the fallen Angel, the Lord of Hell. He was also, as Chloe noted, _disgustingly_ _attractive_, like in a way that really wasn’t even fair to normal people. Even the manner in which he turned and began perusing about her room, completely ignoring the fact that it was _her_ room, and that she was in it, had a hint of sensuality to it. 

His black hair, his tanned skin, his dark eyes, his muscular, yet sleek, body shape, even his fucking _voice_, it all _screamed_ sex and power. All these things added up to the fact that she was simultaneously attracted and repulsed by him. Who could blame her considering what she had just been through mere days prior? 

“So, what is it you desire… well I didn’t catch your name.” 

Her thoughts came racing back to the here and now, and the questioning gaze he had turned upon her, God how could someone make _looking_ at another person so damn sexy? “I uhm… what?” 

A slight crease formed on his forehead, “You summoned a demon yes? Well technically you summoned _me_ but that is a conversation and puzzle for another time. You asked and I appeared which means you _want something_, what is it? As for your name, well I understand you humans do have those correct?” 

“I… I don’t…” well he was correct, Chloe had _technically_ performed a summoning ritual, and the book _had_ mentioned the fact that these tended to be for a trade of sorts. “I… my name is Chloe and… wait… what do you get in return?” 

She couldn’t quite categorize the expression that appeared for a moment on his flawless face. Intrigue perhaps? Or was it more annoyance? Perhaps a bit of both. “Why your _soul_ of course, what else would I have use for that you possess?” 

Staring in shock it took a few moments for her mind to fully process what had just been said. It wasn’t much of a surprise when she thought about it though, making ‘a deal with the devil’ usually involved giving up one’s soul every time it was ever mentioned so why would the truth be any different. 

“What does that mean though? Are you going to possess me or something?” 

The laughter that followed caused the few lights in the room to flicker and for the sky outside to darken as if the stars themselves had reacted. 

Hell, maybe they had. 

“Of course not don’t be ridiculous. I will never understand where you humans got the idea that demons possessed your bodies in the first place. What it means is that I will own your soul, to do with as I please once you die.” 

“So… I’m going to Hell…” 

Again, the man rolled his eyes as if it was _her_ fault that she was ignorant of the way Satanic rituals worked, “Not _yet_, we haven’t made our deal. Once you make the deal and we seal the contract _then_ your soul belongs to me… well technically _after_ the contract is fulfilled.” 

“And I can ask for what, anything?” 

“Anything within my power and inclination to give yes.” 

This time _she_ frowned, “I didn’t realize the Devil had limitations. So, what _can’t_ you do?” It occurred to her a split second too late that _maybe_ taunting the _literal_ Devil wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but the fallen Angel merely let out a huff as if pouting. 

“I can’t exactly send you to _Heaven,_ now can I? Apart from that I will not be giving you immortality or invulnerability or any such version of it. I learned my lesson the last time one of you pesky mortals requested such a thing.” 

She blinked, then blinked again, “Wait… you gave a human _immortality!?_ What happened to them? Do they like secretly control the world or something?” 

“_No_” Lucifer scowled, his annoyance clear, “the bloody boring asshole got his stupid ass _stuck_ in a bloody mineshaft! Can you believe it!? He could have done _literally anything_ with as much time as he wanted and the best he could come up with was trying to make a fortune by _gold mining_. Naturally the mine collapsed and now he is stuck under a few thousand tons of rock and likely will be for the next few centuries or so. As I said, lesson learned.” 

Chloe bit her lip in concentration, based on what _the literal Devil_ just told her she would likely be dead after her 'wish' came true which meant if she was going to do this it had to be something worthwhile. A new life maybe? True love? A family who actually cared? There were so many options and yet she couldn't focus enough to care about any one of them. 

“Can I... take some time and think about it?” 

It was a stupid request, why in the world she thought Lucifer would consider such a thing was beyond her. Shockingly though, the man merely gave a shrug, “Oh why not I could use a bit of a vacation. So where is my room at?” 

“Room?” 

An exaggerated sigh escaped from his lips, “_Yes_, that is unless you want me standing here staring at you... or you were planning on _sharing_ a bed hm?” 

Memories flashed before the blonde's eyes of the _last_ time she had been in a bed with someone and she instantly froze up, anxiety pulsing through her as she turned to shuffle through her dresser and hide the fact that she was fighting down the panic attack. “N-no, no I'll find you somewhere to sleep I just uhm... my dad lives here and well...” 

Not finding what she was looking for, after all what the hell _had_ she been looking for, she turned back but found her room empty, no evidence of the man ever being there to begin with. 

***_ADwtD***_

Chloe had generally enjoyed school throughout her life. She liked learning and with how everything had slowly fallen apart of the past few years with her family it was just a nice place to escape from the drama. A place where she could just get away and stay unnoticed. 

Or at least it had been. 

After spending no less than an hour convincing herself she had clearly gotten high off of incense or some sort of fumes the blonde had hid the book under her mattress, thrown whatever remained of the ritual ingredients into the garbage, and gone to sleep in complete denial. The next morning arrived and her father had still not yet returned home, not unusual, forcing her to ride the public transit once more to reach the college. 

“I mean come on... summoning The Devil with a book from the trash? Being offered a wish? I _have_ to be going crazy if that's the crap I think is real...” she muttered as she quickly made her way towards her next class. “It was just a delusion from the stress... yeah that has to be it. Too much stress and no one to talk about it so I am just... starting to lose my mind, great.” 

Her attempts to beat the crowds of other students had, once again, failed, and thus she was stuck confronting the same attitudes as the previous days. The stares had gotten worse, unfortunately, and apparently rumor had made its way around campus that she had made a 'false police report' concerning her attack. 

So now not only was she a slut, but she was also a liar who was trying to ruin the lives of the most popular students at school. 

Terrific 

Ella still hadn’t returned any of her text messages or calls, but maybe the girl’s phone was just on the fritz again. It had happened before, after all, and her friend’s family wasn’t well off, so repairs and replacements were difficult for him. 

'Just keep your head down Chloe, all you have to do is make it through another few years and you can get your degree and get the hell out of this shit hole town.' the teen mentally reassured herself. 

Just as she was within sight of the door a voice rang out, halting her mid-step and freezing the blood in her veins, “Well well look who we have here, the town trailer whore. I'm surprised that I didn't see you doing the walk of shame in. Are we going to see more pictures of your tits this week?” 

Charlotte Richards, along with her little posse of popular girls. Chloe had to force down the retaliatory comment, knowing that it would do her no good and probably just lead to another anxiety attack. Instead she quickened her pace, hoping to just get _away_ from them. 

That is until she spotted her friend walking nearby. Hope filled her heart, maybe she would _finally_ have someone to talk to, someone who would just _listen_ to her! 

“Ella, hey wait up!” 

The small Latino girl paused, before looking back and giving a half-hearted smile, “Oh uh hey Chloe…” 

“Your phone having problems again? I’ve been texting and…” 

“What? Oh yeah, uhm I’ve been having problems with it lately and well… you know how it is.” 

She nodded, “Yeah… hey can we talk after class? I’ve been having an awful week and…” 

“Sorry uhm, no can do I have a uh… thing I need to take care of and… look I’ll call you sometime okay?” the shorter student replied, before turning and practically bolting away before Chloe could even answer. Meanwhile the laughter continued from nearby. 

“See girls? Even the other losers are finally realizing that little miss trailer slut is a bad influence.” 

The insults burned, more than usual, and they were enough to distract the blonde from her thoughts, because she _swore_ that the necklace her friend had been wearing was new, and rather expensive looking. 

Shaking her head Chloe continued walking at a quickened pace towards her next class. Maybe it was time to look for some professional help? 

***_ADwtD***_

“So, Chloe, how have you been doing lately?” 

The college student gave the counselor an incredulous stare before taking a deep breath to hold back her scream of prepared profanities. Maybe it wasn't her fault, maybe the older woman didn't keep up with gossip. “Well, Miss Martin...” 

“Please, call me Linda. I like to keep an approachable relationship with students.” 

Chloe didn't _feel_ like the woman was 'approachable', especially not the way she had a pencil and notepad on her lap and was making scribbles every few moments. It made her feel like she was a lab rat, “Okay... well um, Linda, I haven't been doing so well this week and I was hoping to come to you for some advice.” 

A nod answered her from the bespectacled professional, urging her to continue. 

“There was... this _party_ I went to with my friend and uhm, well when I was there, I was drugged and assaulted.” 

“Oh dear are you okay?” 

Again, the incredulous stare returned. Who _would_ be okay after being drugged and raped!? “No... no I am _not,_ and the cops don't seem to believe or even _care_ about me and everyone else seems to think I am just some slut who sleeps around all of a sudden!” 

Linda nodded, making notes on the paper in her lap, “I see, and how does this make you feel Chloe?” 

The younger blonde stared back in silence. How did it make her _feel!?_ “I am angry and upset and feel betrayed and just...” she thought about mentioning her 'conversation' from the previous night but thought better about mentioning her newest bout of insanity, “things that don't even have words!” 

More scribbling, a sound that Chloe found was quickly making its way onto the top of the most irritating noises in her mind. 

“Mhm... so what I want to do is have you keep a journal of everything you are feeling, write down every thought and emotion throughout the day and for our next session we will go over it and see how everything has gone okay?” 

Chloe stared, open mouthed, for a moment before forcing a smile, standing, and leaving. She knew a dismissal when she heard one. She always knew there was a reason she hated therapists, and not just the ones who she had tried talking to about her parents back in high school. 

***_ADwtD***_

After slogging through two more classes Chloe had _finally_ finished up for the day and was ready to head to the bus stop and go… home? That thought had her wavering mid step, did she even _want_ to go home right now? 

No, not really, but it was either go back to the trailer park and potentially be able to lock herself in her room for the rest of the night or stay on campus and deal with the stares and whispers. The choice was an obvious one and she continued, only to be halted by _that_ voice once again. 

“See Dan, what did I say? The little slut _did_ show up to school today.” Laugher sounded from those behind her as a group of students began to encircle Chloe, laughing, whispering, and pointing all at her expense. She couldn’t get away, couldn’t run, couldn’t _escape_. All she could do was close her eyes and endure, try to keep the tears from forming and… 

The sound of a sports car roared nearby before stopping. “_There_ you are!” a voice called out from the same direction as everyone, including the blonde herself, turned in that direction. 

From the vehicle stepped a man with pitch black hair. Tall and muscular with dark eyes and an air of not only wealth and power but _seduction_ to him. He strolled forward with a tad more haste than what seemed necessary, as if he wasn’t accustomed to being bothered with such trivialities like being on time. Schedules changed for _him_ not the other way around. 

The college students gaped in shock, all but one trying to guess as to why such a gorgeous man would be _here_ of all places. Chloe Decker, on the other hand, was trying to slow her heart down from the near cardiac arrest level. 

Because she _did_ recognize him. 

Lucifer approached the gathering, pausing for half a second to frown until those in front of him finally understood and moved out of his path and allowed to him to reach the one who had called him forth. 

“I have been looking all over for you my dear Chloe. I do apologize for having to cut our conversation short last night but you didn’t seem to want me spending the night and there are a few who owe me favors, well at least enough to get a…” here the man paused before rolling his eyes in clear annoyance, “_decent_ hotel room. Nothing up to _my_ standards of course but I am on a vacation after all.” 

Chloe still stood in silence, staring along with the rest of the teens and young adults. She knew who he was, the image of him being in her room last night was burned into her mind, but it didn’t quite _feel_ the same. Last night she knew, _knew_, he was the Devil but now he was… almost human? As if he had donned a costume. 

Before she could even think of what to say to him, her worst enemy stepped in with a fake smile, “My name is Charlotte Richards, and you are?” 

The Lord of Hell blinked and quirked an eyebrow before looking her over and then doing the unthinkable. “Not interested in the slightest” he had replied, with a hint of disgust in his voice, and then promptly returned his attention to Chloe, much to the shock of everyone else in the area. 

That is until one of her ‘minions’ decided to ‘poke the bear’. 

“Hey asshole, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are…” Marcus Pierce growled as he stepped into Lucifer’s personal space, attempting to look like the ‘badass leader’ that everyone thought he was, “but you can just take your overpriced suit and get the Hell out of here!” If that wasn’t bad enough the man then made an even bigger mistake, reaching out and grabbing a hold of the _very_ expensive shirt that the Devil was currently wearing. 

Silence immediately fell, along with the, up until then, relatively happy expression on the taller man’s face. Black eyes slowly looked down at the hands gripping his clothing, before slowly rising to meet the stare of the perpetrator and it was all Pierce could do to stop from flinching backwards at the look. 

It wasn’t anger, fear, uncertainty, or anything _else_ he had been expecting. It was something _darker_, like a human looking down on an insect that had dared crawl onto his dining table. The expression that said, ‘if you intend on keeping those hands you will release me.’ 

Marcus, wisely, did so and even took a step or two back for good measure, covering his retreat, and the fact that his hands had yet to stop trembling, with a cough or two. 

Lucifer kept his gaze a second or two longer, enjoying the way it made the insignificant human, and his little followers, squirm, before returning to the task at hand, “As I was saying. I have been looking all _over_ for you. Come along now I will drive you home and we can continue our conversation.” 

With that he reached out and gently placed his hand on Chloe’s back before leading her to his car. A few moments later and they were off with a roar, leaving a stunned, and still shaking, crowd in their wake. 

***_ADwtD***_

“So, um... you're clearly real and not... well a figment of my imagination.” 

Lucifer, the _literal_ _Devil_, hummed in agreement as he glanced through the ritual book that had summoned him, pausing every so often to frown or 'tsk' in annoyance. 

“Can I uh ask a question or two?” 

A _dramatic_ sigh escaped the man... demon... angel... thing's lips, “I _suppose_...” 

“Why uhm... why don't you look like... well like the Devil?” 

This actually made him pause in his browsing, “Why don't I look like _me?_ What exactly am I supposed to look like?” 

This made her pause, she had seen more than a few pictures, in either a bible, on the internet, or in church, of 'Lucifer' but most of them varied for the most part. “I don't know... like why don't you have horns or something.” 

She practically jumped backwards from the aggravated growl as the man dropped the book and threw his hands up into the air, the lights flickering and a red glow surrounding the man as he glared up at the ceiling, “I swear this is _your_ damn fault, you know that!?” After taking a deep breath he returned his gaze to her frightened form, “One time... I do it _one bloody time_ and suddenly I am branded for eternity.” 

“D-do what?” 

“Grant a _wish_ of course! One of you stupid mortals summoned me a few hundred years ago and she had a bit of an animal fetish you see, wanted one last exciting romp around the field as it were. Naturally I was fine with the idea until she wanted me to have horns and look a bit more _goat like. _I swear that was the last damned time I took it upon myself to fulfill a fetish for one of you perverts. Ever since then I have more paintings of me with horns and hooves than anything else.” 

With a scowl he sat back down onto the beanbag chair he had claimed in the corner of her room and picked up the book once more, allowing silence to reign as Chloe fought to calm herself. She hadn't been this jumpy around a man shouting since her father had started drinking all those years ago. 

A few minutes later and she had managed to calm down enough to try and change the topic, “S-so does that mean you can shape shift?” 

The man glanced up at her, and for a split-second Chloe swore she saw something soften in his eyes before it vanished, “I suppose you could call it that, yes. This isn't my _real_ form you know; it is just the one I chose to take this time around. I am an _Arch Angel_ my dear, our true selves cannot be perceived, much less _comprehended_ by humans. We would appear as a sentient concept to you more than a shape and undoubtedly drive you insane.” 

“O-o-oh... uh okay. So then uhm...” But before she could finish her statement the sound of a car rumbled from out, followed by a car door slamming and several curses. Her father was home. 

***_ADwtD***_

“Where are you at you brat!?” 

“Shit, hide!” 

Lucifer Morningstar gave her a 'are you bloody serious, you do know I am the _literal_ incarnation of evil right?' stare before she jumped up from her bed and shouted back through her door, “Just uh... changing in here, be out in a second.” 

Turning around, Chloe was prepared to make a few suggestions on where the Devil could hide, under her bed maybe, but found herself staring at an otherwise empty room. 

The male roared out once more, “Brat!” 

“Coming!” she shouted back through the door, before shaking her head and trying to clear the feeling that she was starting to truly lose her mind. 

A few seconds later and she walked into the living room, immediately wincing under the anger-filled glare of her father, “What the _fuck_ do you think you were doing huh!?” 

“I don’t…” 

He took a step forward and slapped her across the face before she could finish the sentence, sending her stumbling backwards. His voice was a low growl now, a controlled anger that meant he might be one to two beers in, “I was having a few drinks with the guys from work, you know _police officers, _when one of them mentions the bullshit you spewed to them the other day. Do you _know_ how embarrassing that is? Having my own damn daughter crying ‘rape’ just because she can’t handle her alcohol? Just like your stupid whore of a mother!” He was practically shouting at her now and the tears were already forming. Once more it was just a sense of being overwhelmed. Her own damn _father_ didn’t believe her about being attacked! 

“You are going to the station tomorrow and tell them you lied then apologize, you understand me? No little bitch daughter of mine is going to ruin the lives of a bunch of guys just because she can’t keep her legs together.” He had turned and made his way to the refrigerator, already grabbing a can from one of the twelve packs he kept in stock, when a voice whispered out in reply. 

“No…” 

He paused, before turning back to the, now standing, college student. “Excuse me?” 

“I said _no_. I was drugged, attacked, and raped then I was treated like garbage by my classmates _and_ the police. I am sure as hell _not_ apologizing and I am _not_ lying.” 

John Decker advanced towards her, but this time his daughter did not flinch away, even when he raised his hand to strike her, “Go ahead I’m sure you will find some way to try and explain away the bruises I have. Maybe I fell down the stairs in our trailer, right?” 

That stopped him cold, his body tense, but frozen, with a sneer on his lips, “Ungrateful little bitch…” he muttered, before turning and going to sit down in his chair in front of the television. 

Chloe, in the meantime, merely swallowed her retort and went back to her room. 

***_ADwtD***_

“I’m sorry” 

The voice ripped Chloe from the thoughts that had been filling her mind ever since she had returned from the confrontation with her father. Practically jumping from the bed, she turned to see the dark-haired man once against standing in her bedroom, this time with his hands in his pockets and looking anywhere in the room but at where she was sitting. 

It was the first time, the first time since her life had begun to spiral downwards that _anyone_ had apologized. She wasn’t even sure _what_ he was saying it for. Was it in relation to her having a shitty father, shitty friends, a shitty life, or just the fact that no one believed her? Maybe just for everyone blaming _her_ instead of the actual rapists? 

Regardless though the irony was not lost to her. The literal incarnation of evil itself was apologizing, albeit a bit awkwardly, whereas normal humans were just… 

Pieces of shit. 

It was her turn to nod in understanding. She was beginning to realize that people didn’t change for the better, that every time someone was kind it was just a lie or manipulation, that people were just… _awful_ and it was in that moment that she made a realization, and that something inside of her broke. 

“You asked me what I wanted…” Chloe whispered, gaining his full attention as she looked up to meet his eyes with her own hate filled gaze. “I want _revenge_.” 

It was a sign that her heart didn’t clench in fear, but rather excitement at the way his eyes lit up red like two burning flames. 

“Deal” 

***_ADwtD***_

**A/N:** Okay this was probably the last real angsty chapter I swear! I just forgot to add some character interactions in that were important to building up the situation and the reactions to it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Deal with the Devil**

Chapter 3

***I don’t own the show Lucifer. Nor do I own the Marvel version, the DC version, the religious version, the…*** 

*Follow me on Twitter @AngelSlayer135 for semi-regular story progress updates 

**A/N:** Descriptions of a disease present in this chapter just in case you get queasy from that sort of stuff. 

***_ADwtD***_

Mazikeen was _pissed_. 

Not only had Lucifer decided to just leave Hell on some miscellaneous errand and then _not_ come back but he also had the balls to summon her several days after. Now, of course, she was going to answer his summoning and do as he commanded, she was a demon after all and he was the Devil who had created her, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to make a whole lot of snide comments and generally make him miserable while doing so. 

Thus, the dark-skinned woman stepped out of the nearest shadow, shimmering into the mortal world as she had been taught to do by the fallen angel in question, and spied her destination. 

Freezing in disbelief her expression was quickly replaced by a deeper scowl as she marched up to the structure and borderline kicked the door in, earning a yelp of fear from some blonde girl and hardly a glance from her Lord. 

“A _trailer!? _Are you _fucking_ serious Lucifer!?” 

The man returned his attention, much to her annoyance, back to the notebook laying on the table between the only two inhabitants of the shit hole. “Ah Mazikeen good of you to finally show up, come on now chop chop we have plans that need made and you, my dear, are going to be a part of them.” 

Her face shifted between several different emotions, such as disbelief and annoyance, before settling on rage. “What the _Hell_ is going on Lucifer?” 

“If you would stop being such a drama queen and sit down with us over here, I would be _happy_ to explain.” the man cheerfully replied, earning further aggravation from the demon. “Oh yes where are my manners? Mazikeen this is Chloe Decker, Chloe my dear this is my first lieutenant Mazikeen.” 

Her black, soulless, eyes shifted for a moment, taking in the appearance of the teenager, before returning to her Lord. “_Charmed_,” she snarled out, before practically stomping over, spinning around a chair conveniently placed nearby, and sitting on it in a backwards position, “So what the Hell are you doing here and, more importantly, what the Hell am _I _doing here?” 

“You, my dear demon, are going to be running a few errands and infiltration missions for us along with helping us plan a bit of vengeance.” 

Maze bit down on her tongue, _hard_, to keep the grin from her face because the bastard _knew_ how much she enjoyed reaping vengeance. “Okay,” she growled out, attempting to hide her excitement with as much irritation as possible. No reason not to try and get _something_ else out of this deal after all. “So, what's the situation?” 

“Chloe here was recently attacked by several pathetic and cowardly wastes of human flesh and as a result sold her soul to me for revenge. As you know I never half-ass anything, especially things involving sin and vengeance, and thus we are currently working on our plans.” 

Mazikeen's eyes darted, once more, over to the human sitting at the table and took a moment to truly examine her. The blonde, Chloe if she recalled, was a relatively unbecoming specimen of a teenage girl. If, however, she peered closer she began to make several observations, and hypotheses, based upon her own experiences in their domain with the damned. 

The girl had been traumatized, that much was obvious, and looked as though she hadn't gotten much sleep lately. Her appearance was run down, her hair dirty and up into a simple bun, and had no makeup on to speak of. 

Whoever had attacked her had probably realized the amount of damage done and then continued to rub burning hot fire in the wound, or was it salt Maze could never remember the exact human expression. Either way it was clearly more than just a simple 'this person was a jerk to me, so I want their head to explode' situation. As if reading her mind Lucifer let out a deep sigh, “I already suggested the head explosion idea and she shot me down. Can you believe that? It is such a _classic!_ Plus, it is completely horrific to those around them. One moment you are enjoying a nice peaceful dinner with the family and the douchy boyfriend and the next_boom_ skull and brain mass are coating the walls, the guests, _and_ the Thanksgiving turkey!” 

“As _hilarious_ as that would be Lucifer,” the teen interrupted, sarcasm evident in her voice, “I was thinking of a more _explainable_ act, you know something that doesn't immediately scream 'hey that girl over there is clearly a witch, you should probably burn her at the stake'.” 

Okay, Mazikeen had to admit that the insignificant human had already somewhat impressed her. Not _only_ had she stood up to the Devil himself with a nice little bit of sarcasm, but she had also managed to make him pout in a way that said, 'you are taking all the fun out of this'. Maybe she wasn't _all_ bad after all. 

“_Fine_, then what do _you_ propose... not like _I_ have literally thousands of years of experience to draw upon or anything...” the Devil grumbled. 

Chloe paused for a moment, biting the inside of her lip in thought, before perking up slightly, “I... have an idea.” 

***_ADwtD***_

Charlotte Richards woke up a bit perplexed. Normally she slept _perfectly_, but this morning she felt a bit off. Her skin felt like a sunburn all over, but she hadn't been to a tanning bed in weeks. 

“Odd...” she muttered before making her way into her private bathroom. Upon turning on the light she wished that she hadn't. Her skin looked gross and oddly colored, almost like she had a bad sunburn but with darker red splotches. “I... must have slept wrong... yeah that's it...” the spoiled bitch attempted to convince herself before turning on her bath water for her morning 'spa treatment'. 

Once in the water she let out a sigh of relaxation before reaching for a razor to shave her ‘perfect’ legs. When she applied the bladed device to her skin and began to slide it, however, it didn’t just cut the hairs, but the flesh below began to pull back as well. 

A scream of horror echoed through her family’s mansion. 

***_ADwtD***_

“Did you hear?” 

“What? That Charlotte Richards isn't at school today? She probably just went shopping with her parents or something. Ten bucks says she will show up tomorrow with an all new thousand-dollar outfit on.” 

A third individual chimed in, “Not what _I_ heard. My mom's friend's sister works at the hospital and apparently she was checked in this morning, I guess she had some like really bad skin rash.” 

“Oh bull shit, _Charlotte Richards_ having bad skin? You are so full of it.” 

Chloe frowned from nearby as she pretended to be occupied with her homework assignment. Apparently, despite Lucifer having infected their target with some sort of disease they had underestimated how zealous her parents were in making sure their 'little princess' was taken care of and out of the public eye. 

Well, they would just need to find some way of _changing that,_ now wouldn't they? 

***_ADwtD***_

The hallway, though brightly lit, was eerily quiet as a shadow passed down its sterile walls before ducking into a nearby room. Seconds later a nurse idly entered into the corridor from the other end, her thoughts preoccupied with the clipboard in her hands and hopes that she would no longer be on ‘midnights’ soon. 

Another few moments passed before she cleared the, apparently empty, room and continued on her route to turn down into an intersecting area. 

Darkness moved once more and within minutes reached its destination, a room inhabited by one sleeping teenager. 

Mazikeen let out a sigh, it was almost _too_ easy, but she truly had missed this sort of thing. In Hell there was no reason to sneak around, no reason to move quickly and silently, no purpose to try and stealth around corners or plan an infiltration. 

It was one of the few activities she honestly enjoyed in the human world. Another was the task she was about to perform. Glancing around, the demon located Charlotte Richard’s cell phone and an instance later hacked into the main screen. It was always so simple with humans, passwords that always meant something to them, codes with some sort of personal significance… it was like they were _asking_ to be figured out. 

The girl was out cold, which meant that taking a few cell phone pictures was a breeze. Four seconds and the dark-skinned woman had located the ‘global’ email address for the school. Two more and the pictures had been attached to the message. Then she pressed the ‘send’ icon and smiled wickedly as a popup appeared informing her that the deed was done. 

Really, she had to hand it to Chloe, most teenagers weren’t clever enough to plan out vengeance so thoroughly and she could tell that Lucifer had agreed with her own thoughts when they had been told. ‘An eye for an eye’ was always one of the classics they could appreciate. 

***_ADwtD***_

Chloe Decker was having a hard time, not because of the rumors concerning her or the imminent demise looming over her head or anything. No, it was for a far different reason, she was trying her very best to keep a straight face, to not act _too_ interested in the gossip on every corner, and to not pretend to eavesdrop near every group of students that were whispering to each other. 

Because she wasn’t one to check emails or text messages, which means she _shouldn’t_ know about the one that was sent out from Charlotte’s phone. 

The one of her naked in a hospital bed, covered in bloody marks and sores, skin peeling and discolored in disgustingly ugly ways. The one that seemed to cause at least a few students to throw up their breakfasts already, the one that had quickly destroyed, and then recreated, dozens of rumors surrounding Charlotte Richard’s mysterious absence from school. 

Sure, the girl's father had been quick to demand its destruction, even getting law enforcement involved by noon, but the damage had already been done. 

Lucifer had been absent this morning, unlike the past few days when he had rarely left her side, and instead his demon had accompanied her. It was something Chloe had been hoping for since the plan had been discussed. 

“Thank you.” 

Mazikeen _froze_ mid stride, staring at the blonde as she too stopped in confusion before the demon whispered out a response, “What did you say?” 

“I said thank you. Just... for everything you know? I can't imagine this has been much fun for you, following orders and all just so some stupid teenager can have revenge but... well I appreciate it, that and you have been nice about it. I know I would have been bitching and complaining the entire time.” 

The dark-skinned woman continued to stare, before giving and shrug and continuing the walk towards the girl's class in silence. 

Her mind was whirling. 

'Thank you' those two words had _never_ been said to her, not in all her centuries of existence. Lucifer demanded obedience and his demons were quick to obey. The other citizens of Hell, whether tormentor or tormented, would never have even _thought_ about using such language in that place. 

It was... different, _Chloe_ was different. 

***_ADwtD***_

“Pass the salt please.” 

A disappointed snort sounded from across the table and her eyes immediately narrowed. Lucifer, her... guest? Friend? Accomplice? Regardless of what relationship they had was currently sitting opposite her at the small cafe on the college campus. Originally, she hadn't wanted to stick around and be stared at, but Lucifer had, naturally, insisted on surveying the fallout of his 'masterpiece'. That also meant he had spent the past ten minutes judging and making comments on her choice of foods and toppings. 

“What now?” 

Looking up the man gave what _would_ have been a sincere, 'I don't know what you are talking about and I am just minding my own business' look of curiosity. Chloe, however, knew better and the look in her eyes told him that to the extent he caved in with a grumble, “I just don't understand why you humans _salt_ your foods. Why try to mask flavor and taste with something... _tasteless?_” 

“It isn't tasteless Lucifer besides why do you care?” 

“I _don't_” he quickly argued, “But Hell doesn't have much in terms of delicacies, so I always thought it kind to encourage indulgence when able. You only live once after all am I right?” 

This time the blonde snorted, “Did you seriously just 'YOLO' me?” He blinked in confusion as he stared back at her leading to a shaking of her head, “Never mind, so uh... what exactly _did_ you give her?” Chloe asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

His smile in response should have been outlawed, “Oh it doesn’t exactly _have_ a name… perhaps they will name it after her hm? It is a new disease, one of my own invention that I have been perfecting for a few years now. All I needed was a test subject.” 

Chloe nodded slowly, “So like… what does it _do_ exactly?” 

“It is similar to what you humans call ‘Necrotizing Fascititis’ but on a much more gruesome scale. Blisters, painful sores, skin discoloration, eventually the flesh loosens and falls off the body in agonizing torment. Unfortunately for the poor girl there is no cure and although the pain will be excruciating, and the disfiguration horrific, it does not cause internal damage. Our dear Charlotte has a very long life ahead of her.” 

The blonde teen didn’t bother hiding her smirk. Still though, despite having her ‘revenge’ it felt a bit… anticlimactic. Sure, the bitch who had made her life a living hell was going to be ugly and suffering for the rest of her life but that hardly seemed like _enough_. 

Chloe let out a sigh and took a moment to just look around at the other students in the area. Most weren’t even concerned about her anymore, the gossip concerning Charlotte Richards being far more interesting at this point. The problem was, at least in her mind, that it wasn’t all _negative_. There was pity from their classmates, and even talk about setting up a donation to help with her medical costs. 

As if the bitch’s family _needed_ the money. 

Then she spotted something interesting, a flash of light for a brief moment on the hand of another girl. 

“Lucifer…” she inquired slowly, drawing the man’s attention to where she was looking, “Are you able to change how the disease works even though Charlotte was already infected?” 

A huff escaped his lips, as if the idea that he _wouldn’t_ be able to do such a thing was insulting. “Of _course_ I can, it is _mine_ after all. Why, what did you have in mind?” 

A far more _terrifying_ grin slowly formed on Chloe’s face, and that moment the Devil found himself captivated. 

***_ADwtD***_

“Excuse me, could I have your attention please class?” the instructor called out, earning silence after a few more moments from the teens, whose attention was now curiously drawn to the new adult standing next to their professor. “This is Mr. Higgs from Mercy Hospital and he would like to have a talk with all of you.” 

The man nodded in thanks before clearing his throat, “Due to recent complications we are asking anyone who might have been in close contact with a miss Charlotte Richards to come forward in the next week. We are attempting to gather more information about the disease she currently has.” 

One hand shot up, “Was she contagious?” 

“We do not know that yet but due to have no other outbreaks of this nature we are assuming no.” 

Another, man raised his arm, but noticeably slower, “When you say, ‘close contact’ what uh… do you mean exactly.” 

Mr. Higgs shifted slightly, noticeably uncomfortable, “If you or anyone you know was engaged in any sort of physical relationship with miss Richards…” 

***_ADwtD***_

It had taken less than an afternoon for the rumors to begin circulating, Charlotte Richards was likely carrier of an unknown Sexually Transmitted Disease. While local hospital officials and the CDC had attempted to keep the testing and interviews as discreet as possible, the building they had been using had ‘mysteriously’ flooded thus forcing them to use a medical testing trailer in the parking lot. 

Initially Dan had been outraged at the mere thought his ‘perfect’ girlfriend had slept with anyone else, much less while they had been dating, that is until the line had begun to form. The first few who had shown up had nearly been attacked by the man, until more joined in and soon enough the line was impressively long. 

“Oh my, I didn’t think you nemesis would be considered attractive enough to warrant this many partners…” Lucifer noted, a tone of surprise evident in his voice. 

Chloe merely huffed, before taking a sip of her water to hide the grin on her face as another portion of the football team attempted to discreetly make their way in, only to cause another shouting match with Dan. “I wouldn’t call them ‘partners’ so much as ‘fuck-buddies’. I always figured she had her pick of guys. I just didn’t think she would pick _all_ of them. Probably did it just to prove she could have anyone she wanted.” 

“What are we watching now?” Maze interrupted as she took a seat next to the duo. 

“_Apparently_, miss Richard’s infection was finally categorized as an STD, so half the school is being tested due to how many dicks she has been with.” The Devil answered, his eyes not leaving the fist fight that had broken out, that is until several members of the staff finally broke it up. 

Nodding, the dark-skinned woman turned her attention to her new blonde friend, “How did you know anyway? I thought you weren’t involved in gossip.” 

Chloe snorted, “Oh I’m not, and I _didn’t_ know, I just figured her and Dan were probably sleeping together, the rest of this is just a bonus.” 

This earned the attention of both residents of Hell, “If that’s the case then why do this at all? If everyone _knew_ those two were sleeping together.” 

“Because not _everyone_ knew they were.” A dark smirk formed on the younger girl’s face as she answered, before nodding towards a car that had just parked nearby, the door slammed open, then shut, before an older man began storming across the area in a rage. “I remembered that Charlotte had one of those cheesy 'promise rings' on like some of our other classmates, the kind that means you are supposed to save yourself for marriage. Her family is rather religious after all...” 

“Who the _fuck_ says they were sleeping with my daughter!?” 

Lucifer snorted while Mazikeen broke out into full blown laughter, luckily far enough that she didn’t draw attention from, or interrupt, the ongoing drama. 

***_ADwtD***_

The Devil frowned as he continued observing his future ‘property’. Chloe Decker had been staring out of her bedroom window for over a half-hour now, not moving nor making a sound. 

Just staring. 

He got the vague impression that she was having some sort of inner conflict but wasn’t quite sure _what_ it was. 

Was she having second thoughts about their agreement? It seemed unlikely due to how easily she took to revenge against her classmate. 

Perhaps she was dreaming up new plots for the rest of their ‘list’. Also doubtful, as when she would do that there would be a notepad and pencil nearby for her to use to take notes, not that he had _noticed_ this or anything but the Devil _was_ attentive to details. 

It certainly did not mean he enjoyed watching her, even if he was doing so at the moment. 

The problem was that Lucifer wasn’t very apt at figuring out what humans wanted when it didn’t come to desire or sin. He ruled over _Hell_ not a therapy office. Just as he was about to start guessing she spoke, breaking the silence. 

“Do you know what I always envied _most_ that Charlotte had?” He frowned, not really understanding what _anyone_ would want that the boring bitch owned. Luckily, he wasn’t meant to guess. “It was her family, her parents specifically. Her mom and dad were always at school events, always singing the praises of their daughter, taking her side in conflicts… I remember once at high school we had gotten into a fight and sent to the principal’s office. Her dad showed up demanding that I be suspended and that his daughter be let go…” 

Chloe trailed off, staring outside once more, barely even blinking. “What happened?” He inquired, gently, giving a mental frown at his tone. 

“Just as he asked, I was sent home and had to apologize when I got back. But it wasn’t the punishment that upset me most, it was the fact that my dad hadn’t even shown up. I found him passed out drunk by the time I had walked home after trying to call him for a ride. No matter what happened Charlotte’s dad _always_ believed in the best of her, always _knew_ she was a good person.” A snort escaped her lips as she shook her head, “My father wouldn’t even believe I had been attacked. Even now her family defends her honor, claiming that their ‘poor daughter’ was the victim of peer pressure and rape…” 

The irony was not lost on her. 

Lucifer shifted slightly, not quite sure how to proceed. He was the Devil after all, hardly someone who should be even _attempting_ to comfort a person. “My father…” he began, his words seeming to shake the blonde from her staring contest with the outside world. “He wasn’t around much once Humanity was created and when he was it was always about them, always about how amazing and _perfect_ they were.” 

Now her attention was completely on the man, who had stood straight up and begun pacing back and forth in the tiny room. “He never understood how _we_ wanted some attention too, how _we_ wanted to be told we were important and perfect, even if it wasn’t true… instead all he did was give us story after story about how _amazing_ humans were… and look at you. You have destroyed the kingdom given to you, one that you rule above all others. You were given free will and you squander it by giving away control to the corrupt and wealthy. You can love and hate and feel so many things, yet you constantly focus on the negatives, on hurting and destroying one another without a second thought.” 

Chloe watched on silently as expressions flickered across the man’s face in rapid succession, sometimes too fast for her to recognize. Some, however, she _did_ see. Anger, disappointment, regret… all things she had seen in her own mirror after dealing with her own parent. 

“So, I did what _any_ child would do, what you _humans_ do all the damn time! I made my own path, I refused to play by his rules and his laws. When God demanded we bow to a _flawed_ species I refused, and thus cast out.” 

“Wait… you were thrown into Hell because you didn’t _bow_ to humans?” 

Lucifer finally turned to meet her, surprisingly upset, expression. Not knowing _what_ she was so angry about, the fallen angel shrugged, “Of course, what did you _think_ I was cast out for?” 

“I don’t know, trying to kill us all or something!? Why would he throw you out just because you wouldn’t do something so… so _stupid!?_” 

Again, the Devil shrugged, although this time keeping his attention fully focused on the teen who had so thoroughly captured it. “My father has never made much sense to me. He demands blind obedience yet does nothing to ensure it. He calls you his children yet allows terrible atrocities to occur every single day.” 

Chloe’s shoulders drooped from exhaustion, “Fathers sure can be bastards, can’t they?” 

“That my dear, is something I will happily toast to.” 

***_ADwtD***_

It had been over two weeks before Charlotte Richards had been forced to return to school. Despite her parents’ arguments the school board’s hands had been tied, even with the large donations her father had made. The girl was deemed to not be infectious, so long as she refrained from sexual activity and took care with any blood, and there were far too many classes whose scores depended upon being present to take tests and complete assignments. 

If she missed too many more days she would fail out of her semester, something even her father couldn't protect her from, and as they always said, “Our family does _not_ fail.” They did, however, get talked about behind their backs and ridiculed as anyone else with an STD did. Chloe grinned in excitement as she watched from across the cafeteria as the normally 'most popular girl alive' become a social outcast. The rumors had gotten around about all the boys Charlotte had slept with, including those who already _had_ girlfriends, which had only further alienated the wealthy teen from her peers. 

Boys were afraid to get anywhere _near_ her for fear of infection or pissing off the other women in school. 

The girls were just _pissed_ in general. 

And Chloe? Well the blonde was in the best mood she had been in for a long time. _Finally,_ Charlotte was beginning to understand what _she_ had gone through. The whispers, the snickers, and even laughter when they thought you were _just_ outside of hearing range, the social isolation... 

Her nemesis finally understood she wasn't welcome at her normal table and turned to find another when the two made eye contact. Time seemed to slow down and a knowing smirk formed on Chloe's face, Charlotte's own eyes widening in realization at the significance. 

***_ADwtD***_

“So, my dear, with Charlotte's continued torment who is next on our list? No time like the present to begin planning hmm?” 

Even Mazikeen would, silently, agree that she was interested in hearing what the blonde had thought up next. Chloe, in the meantime, tapped her lip in consideration, thankful that her father had, once again, chosen to go out drinking with his ‘buddies’ for the night. “One of the... _boys._ I want to watch them die, _painfully_.” 

“Oooo now you are speaking our language.” Lucifer agreed with a grin, only to frown as a voice seemed to call out from behind them, making the teen jump in fright. 

“You are going down the wrong path Chloe, _turn back_ before it is too late!” 

Maze snarled and, interestingly enough, seemed to move between the newest arrival and the mortal woman. The prince of Hell, meanwhile, merely let out an exaggerated sigh, “Oh _goody_, I was wondering when father would send his little errand boy.” 

***_ADwtD***_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Deal with the Devil**

Chapter 4

***I don’t own the show Lucifer. Nor do I own the Marvel version, the DC version, the religious version, the…*** 

*Follow me on Twitter @AngelSlayer135 for semi-regular story progress updates 

***_ADwtD***_

Chloe wasn’t quite sure _who_ the large, bald, black man was that had suddenly appeared behind them in the trailer, but she was _very_ sure that he wasn’t human. The evidence was obvious in that not only did Lucifer, and Mazikeen, seem to recognize him but he had arrived in a similar fashion that Lucifer and the demoness did. Aka appearing out of nowhere in a direction where there was no door or any logical explanation for how they got in without making a sound. 

Seriously, did _any_ of them understand the concept of ‘subtlety’? Apparently _not_ judging by the way that the other female continued shifting and moving, just enough to keep herself between their newest ‘guest’ and the only human present. 

Clearly this new person was some sort of demon or threat, although Lucifer _had_ mentioned his ‘father’ and ‘errand boy’. Did that mean that this man was an angel instead? 

“So,” Lucifer continued, fake joy and curiosity obvious in his voice, “how _is_ the Silver City oh brother of mine? Still reeking of father’s hypocrisy and Michael’s overwhelming ego? Can you even smell anything with your head so far up father’s ass?” 

The newcomer ignored the insult, his attention focused on the blonde hidden behind the other dark-skinned individual. “Chloe, I need to speak with you about this. Vengeance is _not_ the way.” 

A snort, although the college student could hear the tension hidden within, escaped from her ‘bodyguard’, “Sure works for us, plus forgiveness and kindness are boring anyway.” 

“Stay out of this _demon_.” He commanded, his voice seeming to echo through the structure. His features softened an instance later. “Chloe, my name is Amenadiel, I am an angel sent by God to save you, to put you back on the correct course.” 

She blinked, then blinked a second time in confusion, “Uhm… what?” 

“This path Chloe, it will only end up destroying you and others. You must turn back, let go of your hatred and…” 

“Wait a second, time out. How do you even know who I am?” 

Amenadiel shifted a bit, discomfort evident in his posture, a gesture which immediately had Lucifer grinning in amusement. “Oh my I think _I_ know…” 

“That’s enough Lucifer…” he scowled in warning, but his empty threat went unheeded. 

“Why don’t you tell her Amenadiel? Tell her _exactly_ how you know who she is and what she has been up to. Tell her _all _about it and for once see what our father’s lovely plans mean to those living in them.” 

Now her curiosity was peaked, and Chloe ducked out from behind Mazikeen, much to the demon’s annoyance, in order to look between the Devil and the angel. “What do you mean ‘father’s plans’?” 

The taller man shifted again, clearly uncomfortable with the confrontation but after a few moments managed to straighten his back and calm his movements, “I am your guardian angel Chloe, sent by God with a mission to watch over you.” 

She stared in silence, confusion filling her, “My… guardian angel?” 

Before he could comment Lucifer decided to chime in, knowing _exactly_ where this conversation was going to lead, “They are assigned at your birth, to watch over and guide you on the path my father wants you to take. I always thought it was utter bullshit of him personally. Why claim humanity’s greatest gift is free will if you are moving them around like puppets?” 

“You _know_ that isn’t how it works Lucifer.” The angel argued, earning a roll of his brother’s eyes. As the two beings began to argue, with Mazikeen joining in shortly after, attention was taken away from Chloe, who was just trying to process everything that she had just been told. 

She had a guardian angel, one who had watched over her from birth. It was someone who would guide her on her path, help her, protect her, someone who would care for her. In that moment of realization something deep inside of the blonde _snapped_. 

“You… _absolute bastard!”_ She screamed in near hysteria, earning a shocked silence from the three others in the room. “Where the _fuck_ were you when my father would slap me around growing up? Or when I was teased for at school? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN I WAS RAPED!?” 

“Chloe…” he muttered, _almost_ apologetically but she knew better, she _knew_ when people were only pretending to care. It may have taken _years_ but between all the teachers who pretended to care how her home life was only to forget about her the next year to the friends who acted like they gave a crap she had learned to see the difference. “This… everything has been a part of God’s plan. You need to trust in him and forgive those who…” 

“Fuck you” she spat immediately, interrupting his self-righteous preaching, “your mission, _your God_. If the ruler of Heaven is the type who plans on having people sexually assaulted and making them live through an awful existence just for his own pleasure then I _am_ on the right path, punishing the assholes who _deserve_ to be punished rather than sitting back and doing shit about it.” 

“You will end up in Hell Chloe.” 

She shrugged, “Yeah, and? God probably was planning that part too if this conversation is any indicator. Plus, I would rather suffer _knowing_ that it was my choice and knowing that my tormentor isn’t lying to my face about it than worship someone who pretends to love everyone but allows, and plans, for atrocities. Now get out of my house!” 

“Chloe I…” 

“_Get out”_ she snarled, and when then man took a step forward to perhaps comfort her, Mazikeen moved in between them once again, a growl on her lips. 

Meanwhile a dark chuckle emanated from the, still seated, Lord of Hell, “I do believe that is your signal to leave, and unlike our lovely blonde friend _I_ won’t ask twice.” 

Amenadiel looked across the girl’s face, before shaking his head and vanishing. A moment later Chloe collapsed back into a chair, laughing in a way that spoke of exhaustion. “I guess the saying is true… if God is all powerful, then he _cannot_ be all good.” 

***_ADwtD***_

“So, Chloe, how have you been?” the therapist asked with her usual upbeat tone. It was the kind of attitude that had the blonde college student wanting to both admire the woman and _strangle her_ at the same time, but she held off and gave an exaggerated smile instead. 

“Better, I think I have been doing much better lately.” 

For a moment, the slightest of instances, Chloe Decker _swore_ a frown crossed the older woman’s face, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. “I… see, and the journal I told you to keep?” 

Oh yeah, she was supposed to care about that, “I guess I forgot it this time, sorry. To be honest though it isn’t very interesting to begin with.” 

“It’s important to _me_.” Linda snapped, before taking a deep breath and apologizing, “I’m sorry Chloe, I meant it is important to us because it will help you recover from your ordeal. I can’t _imagine_ being assaulted by three people and then cast aside. Such a thing must be incredibly traumatic, and I _want_ to help but I can’t unless you help yourself as well.” 

Chloe nodded, and they talked for a few more minutes before she was dismissed. As she was leaving though, she paused at the door. “Linda?” 

“Hm?” 

“I don’t recall telling you how many people assaulted me last time, how did you know it was three?” 

The older woman froze, before giving a forced shrug, “You must have mentioned it at some point and just don’t recall doing so.” 

***_ADwtD***_

“You’re sure that’s him?” 

Mazikeen gave her Lord one of ‘those’ stares as if to ask whether he was questioning her talents. 

In the meantime, Chloe rapidly rubbed her upper arms, fighting back the chills that always formed around the man they were spying on from a nearby alley. Malcom Graham had given her the creeps even _before_ the incident at the party. It didn’t surprise her in the least bit that he had been one of those to take part in her assault. 

Assault, she had been attacked, _raped_ and the thoughts reformed in her mind. Turning, she practically ran to a nearby trashcan, making it just in time to puke her lunch into the container, with a pair of hands pulling her hair back as she did so. After she had emptied her stomach the teen turned, more than a little surprised to see it had been the demon to help her, with Lucifer standing nearby looking oddly concerned. 

“Feeling any better?” he inquired, a gentleness in his tone that threw her off balance for more than a few moments. The _Devil_ was worried about her? 

“I uh… not really but I don’t think there is anything _left_…” she muttered in response while gesturing towards her stomach and slowly standing. The nausea was beginning to dissipate, leaving only cold anger, and a desire to _hurt_ someone, behind. “I want him _dead_ Lucifer. I want it quick and brutal, no slow lead ups, no drawn-out plots, and no complicated plans. I want him to die, _painfully,_ right the fuck now.” 

The twisted grins that formed on both Hellish individuals faces sent more thrills through the girl than she wanted to admit. 

***_ADwtD***_

Chloe Decker was _not_ pouting, she was just in a bit of a sulky mood because of the weather that’s all. It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with Lucifer turning down her request to have Maze tear Malcom Graham limb from limb in a bloody display and opt, instead, for a more ‘devious’ plan. 

Because Chloe Decker did _not_ pout, just ask her. 

“I need to get some caffeine…” she muttered while making her way towards the on-campus Starbucks. 

Upon reaching her destination, and getting in line behind a few other of her peers, the teen let out a sigh and let her mind wander a bit, that is until she was brought back to the present by a conversation nearby, more specifically a voice she recalled from what felt like a lifetime prior. 

“… real gold! Then he said we were going out this weekend to the lake, his family has a houseboat and I was invited!” 

It was her… Chloe paused in thought, what _was_ Ella to her at this point? Former best friend? Still best friend just not as close? Friend-who-she-was-currently-avoiding-and-who-was-avoiding-her? Regardless it was hard _not_ to overhear the conversation taking place between the girl and several others. “You are _so_ lucky Ella,” one of the others exclaimed, jealousy obvious in her tone, “I _wish_ I had a boyfriend like that. All mine wants to do is lay around and play video games.” 

Ella had a boyfriend? The blonde’s thoughts went back to when she had last spoken to the shorter girl. Having a, at least somewhat, wealthy boyfriend _would_ explain the expensive jewelry, along with why the girl had been ignoring her. Her friend wasn’t very social to begin with, so it wasn’t crazy to think she felt the need to choose between romance and friendship, most had been through that situation at least once. 

“Yeah, Marcus _is_ perfect.” 

Chloe’s mind froze. 

Marcus? Marcus _Pierce?_ Ella was dating one of her fucking _rapists!?_

\--Chloe talking to Ella about Marcus-- 

***_ADwtD***_

“I thought we agreed no bullshit this time Lucifer…” 

The Devil gave a drawn-out sigh. Yes, he was _excited_ by the shift in her attitude, and he could always appreciate the ‘quick and brutal’ methods that Mazikeen also enjoyed, but he also didn’t get out of Hell very often and when he _did,_ he wanted it to be _fun_. 

Where was the fun in simply tearing the stupid boy apart? He had been working on this plan for a few days now and it was so close he could practically _taste it_. “_Patience_ my dear. Any simpleton can kill a human with a gun, knife, or even just a rock from the ground, but a _true_ artist kills without even getting their hands bloody. Think of it like baking a cake, sure you _could_ just use a box mix or even a premade one the store, but it will never taste as good as one made from scratch.” 

He gestured towards the car parked only a few dozen feet away, a certain drug-dealing bastard seated inside. “Take one Mr. Graham, kidnap and drug him, then park his car in an abandoned, dark, parking deck. Add in one anonymous phone call to the police concerning a ‘dangerous man’ who threatened them with a gun while they were walking to their car, and you have the perfect setup. Now we wait until…” 

Sirens blared and lights flashed as several police cars drove through the, nearly, empty concrete corridors and pulled up near the man’s car, with the officers quickly taking cover behind their vehicles and drawing guns. 

“Come out with your hands up!” one of the cops shouted, while only seeing the slight movement from inside the vehicle as Malcom began to recover from the chemicals in his blood. 

Chloe’s heartrate skyrocketed due to adrenaline and, though she wouldn’t admit it out loud, anticipation. 

“And now…” Lucifer muttered, just loud enough for _her_ to hear but not the officers nearby, their location behind a support beam in the dark being more than enough cover to keep them concealed, “we add the icing.” Reaching into his coat, the Devil pulled out what Chloe identified as a ‘cap gun’, an older children’s toy that would make a sound somewhat similar to a low caliber handgun to the untrained ear. 

A wicked gleam appeared in the man’s eyes, “Gun!” he shouted, before pulling the trigger and causing the sound to echo through what was soon to become Malcom Grahams’ tomb. The result was instantaneous, and the police officers opened fire in response to the perceived threat, tearing holes into the car from several angles and ripping into the drug-dealer’s body. 

Seconds later and one officer called for a cease fire and moved slowly up to the car, gun still drawn, to check the results. His eyes widened in shock when, upon opening the door, he found the body of their victim slumped over the steering wheel, no weapon in sight. 

“And that…” the fallen angel whispered, now pressed up against Chloe’s back, his lips next to her ear, “is how you make dessert.” 

***_ADwtD***_

“Hey, did you hear what happened?” 

Dan Espinoza glared up at his ‘friend’ Marcus. Their relationship had been more than a little strained ever since the larger man had shown up for one of the on-campus STD tests, implying that he had slept with Charlotte at some point while she had been in a relationship. 

“What the fuck do you want?” 

Pierce sighed, “Oh come on are you _still_ bitchy about that? Look if anything you should be _thanking_ me.” 

“Th-thanking you!? For fucking my girl!?” 

“Dude _everyone_ was banging her, at least this way you found out and broke up with her before you caught something or got her pregnant. Anyway, shut up and listen to me.” 

Dan grumbled a response but seemed to relent otherwise. 

“Malcom Graham’s dead.” 

_That_ statement seemed to earn Dan’s attention, who suddenly sat straight up, wide eyed. “Wh-what!?” 

“Right? I mean sure the dude was a freak and a dealer but still!” 

“How did it happen?” 

“The cops” Marcus replied, “I heard they shot up his car Bonnie and Clyde style, turned the dick into swiss cheese. It happened last night.” 

The other teen frowned, “Wait, then how did _you_ hear about it?” 

“Because _my dad_ has it in with the cops, duh.” At this point the musclebound teen leaned in to ensure their conversation couldn’t be overheard, “I _also_ heard that they had received an anonymous tip beforehand.” 

Dan glanced around to ensure no one else was nearby, his own voice lowering as well, “You don’t think that this has anything to do with that slut we fucked… do you?” 

“I mean… first Charlotte gets some super rare disease and now Malcom gets shot up? I don’t know about you but I’m going to be watching my back a bit closer than usual.” 

Espinoza snorted, “Oh please, I _already_ heard about who you’re banging now, you sure don’t seem _too_ concerned about distancing yourself from that night.” 

The football player glared for a moment, before chuckling, “What can I say, she’s _very_ desperate to keep her newfound popularity and you know how _generous_ girls in that situation can be.” 

***_ADwtD***_

Chloe Decker had heard of the phrase, ‘It is better to be feared than loved’ and had generally disagreed with it, that is until the moment that word about Malcom’s death circulated the school, he _had_ been a student after all. It wasn’t so much the reaction, most of her classmates either weren’t surprised or genuinely didn’t care. No, it was _one person’s_ response that sent a thrill of excitement through her body. 

Charlotte Richards, now the school’s pariah, froze in her seat when the announcement was made by the school official, before glancing in her direction. The blonde merely smiled back, soaking in the _fear_ that was present in her former bully’s eyes, before returning to her work. 

Not that she was _doing_ schoolwork at this point, instead writing down ideas for the other attackers. Why bother wasting time on such trivial things when she would likely be dead in the next year? That was assuming her vengeance took far longer than she anticipated, likely it would be a month at most. 

Such thoughts… she might have been startled, or even frightened, by the notion of her life ending had it been only a few weeks prior but now? 

Now, she was _almost_ looking forward to it. Death would mean freedom from all the bullshit she put up with. Freedom from the gossip and drama, from the whispers and stupidity of her classmates… it sounded like a very welcome change. 

***_ADwtD***_

It made the local news the morning after the announcement at school, but then appeared on the major news networks across the nation a few days afterwards. Really though, Chloe shouldn’t have been surprised. A college student gunned down in his car in the middle of an abandoned parking deck, no witnesses save for the police involved, claims of hearing a ‘gunshot’ yet no weapon being found near the body. 

It had all the necessary components of a ‘conspiracy’. 

Add into that the anonymous phone call, the victim’s history of bad behavior, including rumors that he had sold drugs to the child of a wealthier family a few days prior, thus creating the idea that this had been planned out beforehand. 

Even stranger still, at least according to several news outlets, had been the response of the department. At first the police chief had claimed that the phone call tipping them off had mentioned that the individual was “armed and dangerous” and had been making threats of violence. The next day, however, another ‘official statement’ had then mentioned that at no point had their source mentioned the individual having a weapon at all. When news that debilitating drugs had been found in the victim’s body it was just another tally against the police. 

Parents began threatening to pull their children from the school if an inquiry was not conducted and the authorities eventually yielded to political pressure. The officers involved were put on ‘administrative leave’ and a full investigation into not only those who had been a part of the shooting, but also the rest of the department was quickly underway. 

As for Chloe herself? Well it was hard to keep the smile from her face. Not only was the bastard rotting in Hell, of that Lucifer had assured her and had even sent Maze to verify just in case, but also the pricks who had ignored her report were under scrutiny. Maybe she could even suggest to Lucifer that some incriminating evidence show up against the officers and get the whole lot of them fired, or better yet, put in jail? 

With a slight skip in her step she entered her mobile home and had made it to the kitchen to retrieve something to eat before a growl stopped her in her place. “And _what_ do you have to be so damn cheerful about?” 

A sigh escaped her lips, leave it to her father to completely ruin whatever good mood she had been in. “I guess I was just having a good day, if that is _allowed?_” 

“_Good!?_” the man snarled, “There is nothing _good_ about today! Public servants are on trial because some stupid kid decided to get shot! Now they are talking about doing interviews, dragging up the past on innocent men and women in uniform!” 

Normally, she would have either ignored the comment, and let her father go on what was likely to be a drunken rant or argue back with him that _maybe_ the cops _didn’t_ have to shoot someone eighteen times. But the situation was different now, or maybe _she_ was different. 

“Yeah that sure was stupid of him, he was a drug dealer after all so no big loss.” 

Her father nodded slowly, almost as if confused by her sudden agreement with his opinions. She _should_ have just left it at that, smiled, turned, walked away, and just had a peaceful night to herself while agreeing with her father on _something _for once… but she just didn’t seem to care about ‘keeping the peace’ anymore. 

“That reminds me, I _did_ receive a request to give an interview with the Internal Affairs Bureau concerning my assault. I should probably schedule that soon.” 

John Decker’s back stiffened as he took several steps towards his daughter, an ugly frown forming on his face, “I _told_ _you_ to stop talking about that. No daughter of mine is going to spread lies and waste time on bullshit that you _know_ isn’t true.” 

“What? That I was assaulted and that your precious buddies didn’t do shit about it? What hurts more _dad_, the thought that you were _wrong_ or that your precious drinking partners might just be corrupt pieces of shit too?” 

The strike caught her off guard and sent her to the ground in both shock and pain. Her father had never shied away from physical discipline, but he had never struck her so _hard_ before. There had always been that ‘never leave a mark’ mentality somewhere in the man’s mind. 

Now, however, this thought was either dismissed or drunkenly forgotten. “Get. The. Fuck. Out.” He snarled, more like an animal than a person. “I will not have a lying slut in my house!” 

“_Gladly” _She replied, slowly picking herself up before returning the glare and storming off to her room to pack her bags. Really, she should have just done this years ago. Taken her chances in some gross alleyway until she could find a job and made enough money to buy a car and live in that, then rent an apartment and just move her way up to living in a house as far away from that bastard as she could be. 

Minutes later and she had everything of value that she owned put into a suitcase and was walking out the door, giving her father one last middle finger before venturing into the night. 

***_ADwtD***_

An hour into her ‘journey’ and Chloe realized that she had no idea _where_ she was going and that it was very quickly getting dark. Swallowing her pride, she pulled out her cell phone and made a hasty call to the only person, ironically, that she could trust. 

“Come on… pick up…” 

“_Hello_” the voice on the other end purred, and the blonde shook her head in exasperation, wondering if that was how he answered _all_ phone calls or if he had known it was her. 

“Lucifer?” He hummed in acknowledgement and she pushed forward. “I uhm… do you think I could… well I know you are staying at a hotel right now and I was wondering if I could… stay with you? Just for a little bit I mean.” 

“Of _course_ darling, where are you right now? I will have Mazikeen pick you up.” 

Twenty minutes later and she was sitting, rather meekly, in the passenger side of the sports car. “Thank you again… for doing this.” She muttered, earning nothing but silence from the demon. Catching the hint Chloe took to staring out into the darkness of the window, feeling as though she hadn’t slept in days and that it was finally catching up to her. 

By the time they arrived and had made their way up to the presidential suite, of course, she was ready to fall into a bed and just pass out. As they entered Lucifer rose, delight in his eyes until he noticed their demeanor. With hardly a muttered thanks Chloe made her way to the room that the dark-skinned woman guided her to, dropped her bags on the floor, and crawled under the covers. 

Meanwhile, Maze turned to her Lord with a frown evident on her face, “Lucifer, we need to talk.” 

“The bruise?” he noted, a tension in his voice that spoke far louder than anything else. 

She nodded, “You said her dad hit her before?” 

The Devil’s eyes blazed red, matching the colors of the realm that _he_ ruled. “Take care of this Mazikeen, make it _painful._” 

The demon’s own eyes shone with delight, and she vanished into the shadows a moment later. 

***_ADwtD***_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Deal with the Devil**

Chapter 5

***I don’t own the show Lucifer. Nor do I own the Marvel version, the DC version, the religious version, the…*** 

*Follow me on Twitter @AngelSlayer135 for semi-regular story progress updates 

**Short A/N at the bottom**

***_ADwtD***_

Chloe Decker had slept better than she had in _years_ and woke up feeling refreshed and just… _happy_ for once. Breakfast had been delivered to the suite and she had even been given the luxury of eating it in bed, something she hadn’t experienced since her parents had still lived together. 

Lucifer had driven her to school, more of a way to occupy her time than anything else at this point in her life, and informed her that he would pick her up later. His dark-skinned demon, on the other hand, had been oddly absent. When she had inquired the former angel had merely waved her concerns off, “Maze is just running an errand my dear, nothing to worry about.” 

The first two classes of the day had been boring enough even _before_ the blonde had to pretend to care about them. Now it was just a way of staying somewhat busy. It wasn’t until she entered her Calculus classroom that she noticed something was wrong. 

Two officers stood at the front of the room speaking with the instructor, who was nodding in grim acknowledgment. Immediately a twisting formed in her stomach. 

Was this about Malcolm? Had they somehow traced her to the crime? Were they here to arrest her? 

The teacher rose and pointed as soon as she began making her way towards her normal seat. 

“Miss Decker?” 

Freezing mid-stride Chloe debated on whether to just run instead of dealing with them but realized she hadn’t driven to school so it wouldn’t matter anyway. “Yes?” 

“We need to speak with you, in private.” The younger of the two officers replied, his face calm and disarming. This, naturally, put her on ‘high alert’. If cops were trying to appear non-threatening, then it was never a good sign. 

Following them to a nearby office the two older men sat her down before offering her a glass of water. “Miss Decker, we hate to tell you this but… your father was murdered in your trailer this morning. We believe he was killed last night.” 

She froze, her mind whirling at speeds that would surely give her a headache for the remainder of the day. Her father was dead, _murdered, _last night? He had been fine when she left. Had he finally gotten into a drunken bar fight that he couldn’t talk his way out of? Walked into the wrong house and been shot? Had his debts finally caught up with them? 

The older of the two men cleared his throat, “We understand this is difficult to accept and understand but we need to ask you a few questions.” 

Difficult to understand? Not at all, she was surprised the drunken bastard had lived _this_ long. The more surprising fact was that it hadn’t been a car accident or alcohol poisoning. 

“Where were you last night, between the hours of eight and midnight?” the younger immediately demanded, earning a hard glare from the other. 

Chloe merely blinked in surprise, shaking her head a bit to refocus back on the moment at hand. “What? Where was I?” It seemed so out of place, that question. Why would they care where she was? The answer hit her like a beer can to the face a second later. 

She was a suspect. 

Luckily, having a cop as a father _did_ have a few perks, even if he was complete trash. Drunken ramblings and bragging had given her clues as to how cops operated, especially during interrogations. “Am I under arrest?” 

“No, no of course not we are just…” 

“Then I would rather speak to a lawyer right now, especially since this feels like an interrogation, along with the fact that my rights have never been read to me.” 

The younger officer flinched, while the older merely suppressed an ugly sneer that was clearly meant for her. Obviously, she had been the primary suspect and now they had lost any chance at an easy confession. 

Grabbing her bag she stood and began to leave, only to hear a “We will be in touch” called out from one of the two, she didn’t really care which at this point. Chloe’s mind was working on far more important problems at the moment. The man had been fine when she left, and then killed shortly after she had arrived at… 

She almost missed a step. 

“_Maze is just running an errand” _The Devil’s voice repeated in the corner of her mind. 

***_ADwtD***_

The door was flung open, Lucifer had given her a keycard just before dropping her off, allowing the blonde to stomp into the suite. Her rage-filled eyes glanced round the room before spotting her two targets sitting at one of the few tables, the Devil already having a drink in hand with his favorite demon lounging in a chair next to his. 

“_Lucifer_…” she snarled, striding forward towards the two. 

The man-shaped creature blinked in surprise before rising from his seat, “Why my dear what are you doing back so early? I was under the impression that you had class today for another few hours. If so, why did you not simply call? Did your phone die on you?” 

Ignoring the way her heart beat just a little faster when concern was shown for her well-being, she pressed onward with her original task. “I was released early, _apparently_ someone murdered my father last night. Now I am going to ask you _one-time_ Lucifer and I want an honest answer, did you or Maze kill him?” 

The manner in which his face lit up in a smile was all the confirmation she needed, but he didn’t seem to notice, “Why _of course_ my dear, I ordered Maze to…” 

Chloe Decker had never, _never_ full on hit someone before. Sure, there had been some pushing and hair-pulling in her earlier years but the resounding slap that echoed through the room as she struck the fallen angel in the face was a new experience for her. 

But Chloe Decker wasn’t thinking about that, nor about the fact she had just _slapped_ the literal Devil in front of his bodyguard and demon of Hell. No, only one thought was present in her mind at that moment in time. 

“You _bastard!_” Lucifer, apparently, was far more surprised, blinking a few times before turning back to her, amazement in his eyes. “How _dare_ you kill him! He was _my_ father Lucifer!” 

“He hit you…” Mazikeen snarled from nearby, rage directed in so many directions she wasn’t quite sure what she should focus it on. Chloe? Lucifer? The dead man? 

“HE WAS MINE!” the teen screamed, “MY FATHER, _MY ABUSER_, NOT YOURS!” 

Ah, and the pieces fell into place for the two monsters from Hell. 

“He didn’t _hit you_, didn’t _humiliate_ _you_, didn’t_abuse you_. He was _mine _to kill _not fucking yours! _Now I lost that, do you fucking understand!? I have lost chance to watch the _fucking light_ leave that stupid bastard’s eyes and it is ALL YOUR FUCKING…” 

She was silenced by a pair of lips covering her own but before she could push back, or even _think_ about protesting, liquid fire shot through her veins. It was ecstasy, adrenaline, rage, wrath, ruin, power, and lust all blended together in a mind-numbing concoction. 

Somewhere in the farthest corners of her mind the blond was sure that she was dying. She had finally pissed off the wrong supernatural being and was now being sent down to Hell for her sins. Funnily enough though, if she had known that death was _this_ amazing, she might have considered giving up earlier on in her life. 

Unfortunately, depending upon how you look at it, the kiss was broken and her senses began to return, leaving her staggered and swaying on her feet to the point that an arm wrapped around her waist and guided her, rather gently, to a nearby couch where she was sat down, practically sinking into the plush cushions. 

“Wh-what was that?” she questioned, rather stupidly. It wasn’t _her_ fault though, she had only been kissed twice in her life on the lips, once when she was in grade school, as a dare no less, and the other during the _one_ Homecoming dance she had attended her junior year. 

Both had been rather awful experiences, this time it had been an out-of-body experience. 

Lucifer’s eyes were practically glowing in fascination as he took a seat next to her, “You should have _seen_ yourself Chloe. The fire, the passion, the _rage. _It was beautiful to behold.” 

“How did she taste?” The college student practically jumped out of her skin by the demoness’ excited question, especially considering that she was now perched on the armrest opposite of her master. 

The Lord of Hell, on the other hand, didn’t seem phased in the least bit and looked as if he was deeply considering a philosophical question, “Like… _defiance_ and surrender all at once.” 

Chloe _swore_ the woman next to her seemed to _purr_ in response. 

“I-I-I haven’t forgiven you!” stupid stutter, she needed to be _angry_ not… not _curious_. 

He nodded, “I understand but you really should try and see it from our point of view. Before you were just another person, another _human_ amongst the billions on the stupid rock, but now you are something more. You. Are. _Mine_. I will not have someone else touching or damaging what is _mine_. You could not do anything to protect yourself save fleeing so why should we not take the initiative instead? 

“B-b-but it was _my_ revenge not yours…” okay that sounded more like a whine rather than a furious declaration, but the teen was _still_ trying to clear the fog from her head. It had been one _Hell_ of a kiss after all. 

A sigh escaped the Devil’s, rather perfect, lips and she swore he muttered something about ‘shortsighted humans’ before continuing in his explanation, “It isn’t like you won’t see him _again_ my dear Chloe. He will be down in Hell I assure you and from there the fun only just begins. This was just… well speeding up the process a bit.” 

Half hysterical sobs came from the girl as she sunk deeper into the couch, burying her face into her hands. This was just… _too much_ right now. Everything that had been buried deep down since she had found that book was clawing its way back to the surface all at once. 

“My father is dead, I’m partially responsible for another person’s death, I am a prime suspect in a homicide, _and_ I’m going to eventually burn in Hell…” she shook her head, missing the confused glance that Mazikeen gave her Lord in the meantime. 

He ignored the stare, naturally, and focused more on a different comment, “You are a suspect? In which murder?” 

“My father’s. I mean it makes sense of course. I was the last one to see him alive that they know of and I wasn’t there when they came to investigate despite _living_ in the trailer.” 

Frowning, Lucifer stood and walked to a nearby book that had been left on the table at which he previously sat. Flipping through it for a few moments he, apparently, found what he had been searching for and pulling out his cell phone dialed a number. In the meantime, Maze had moved from the armrest to the spot next to the blonde, “Listen, you don’t need to talk to those assholes again okay? If that happens you call Lucifer or me and we will deal with them personally.” 

Chloe shook her head, “Maze, I appreciate it but… if massacres start following me around then…” 

“Then _what?_” the dark-skinned beauty practically snarled, “Chloe it _doesn’t matter_, who the fuck cares if you are under suspicion of a _thousand_ murders? You aren’t going to be around long enough to see a jail cell anyways, and even if you were I would… I mean _Lucifer or I_ would just break you out.” 

Before the blonde could comment on the slight slip by the demoness the phone conversation nearby ended and Lucifer strolled back over to the two females, “Well that solves that problem. You, my dear Chloe, now have a lawyer on standby should you ever be approached by the police again.” 

“Thank you… it didn’t cost too much though, did it?” 

The man snorted, “Oh _please_ the man already owes me a handful of favors for all of his success in the early parts of his career. I simply _reminded_ _him_ that it would be in his best interest not to renege on his part of the bargains. He will be at your beck and call should the stupid mortals decide to interfere again.” 

***_ADwtD***_

Mazikeen was a demon of the very first order created by the Devil himself. She had been spun from the darkest depths and imbued with both the knowledge of power of Hell. A master of every combat style known, and unknown, to humanity, thoroughly skilled in interrogation, torture, manipulation, infiltration, and information gathering she was the perfect weapon for her Lord. This all, naturally meant she was chosen for only the most important tasks, the King of Hell’s most important missions. 

Also, she was apparently his errand bitch, because that was _exactly_ what she would call her current job. Lucifer had sent her out of state, a mere handful of steps for something like her that did not exist in the normal three spatial dimensions that _humans_ occupied, ordering her to locate some old ass cunt whose tits were more plastic than flesh and follow her around for a while. 

Oh, the joys. 

She had _just _located her target when a voice addressed her from behind. A voice she knew too well, a voice that had an odd ability to _piss her the fuck off_. 

“Leave this place demon.” 

Rolling her eyes, knowing that Amenadiel couldn’t fight his way out of a damn paper bag, she replied with the traditional way of her people. Without so much as turning she raised her middle finger in his direction, “I will soon as you grow a personality that doesn’t revolve around how much of your father’s ass you can kiss.” 

There was that moment of tense silence that was so full of silent, angsty, bitching that Maze could practically _see_ his disapproving frown. What the fuck did he want from her anyway? She was a freaking _demon_ not a priest. Although to be fair that also meant she didn’t molest children so maybe he _did_ expect better from her. 

“You are not wanted here, return to the pit from whence you came.” He called out again, his voice deeper as if that would make a difference. 

Mazikeen paused for a few moments, before glancing up into the sky, “You know it’s weird, I don’t suddenly feel the sensation of being cast into Hell or struck down by your daddy. Do you think that means he is ignoring you… or that he likes me more?” 

Oh yes, she could _feel_ the displeasure radiating off him now. Angels were way too easy to upset though, imply they aren’t the favorite anymore and they always threw a hissy fit. Hell, Lucifer started a _literal rebellion_ when he took second place to humanity. 

“This woman is under my protection demon; you will leave or else!” 

Okay _that_ statement had her turn to look back at him and the moment she did she was glad because the look on his face told her he had just fucked up royally. “What did you say?” 

“I… I commanded you to leave or else…” 

“_No_, you said she was under your protection… that’s rather odd don’t you think? See I don’t actually know _why_ I’m following this old slut and _maybe_ if you were a bit forthcoming as to why she’s so important I might be more inclined to find something more interesting to do.” 

The angel looked around, clearly out of his comfort zone in terms of actually making decisions himself rather than looking to others for orders. “She is… important, for Chloe that is. Her influence is necessary to help guide her path onto what it should be.” 

Maze frowned, the two were entirely different age groups, were wildly different personalities, and didn’t even live in the same region as each other. How in the Hell was the older supposed to influence Chloe? Glancing backwards the dark-skinned woman’s frowned deepened, that is until she saw it. It was subtle, and in fact if she hadn’t been focused so closely she would have easily missed it, the way that the woman rolled her eyes in an almost childish way. 

It was teen’s _mother_. 

Chloe _had_ mentioned the woman briefly, about not being in contact with her for years, about the woman ignoring her and… 

“You son of a bitch!” 

***_ADwtD***_

Chloe had opted to take the rest of the week off, mostly because she had the feeling that the rumors had already circled the school about her father’s murder, and she didn’t feel like dealing with the stares or whispers. 

There was also the fact that she basically didn’t care about going back to that shit hole ever again, save to watch the outcomes of her vengeance. Thus, the past two days had been spent lounging around the suite, hanging out with Maze or Lucifer, and scribbling down a few plans here and there about what she wanted to do to the rest of her rapists. 

On the third day, however, she was lying on the couch, an air of melancholy surrounding her as the Devil worked on… whatever it was he did during the day, nearby. 

“Hey, Lucifer, do you mind if I ask you a question?” 

The scribbling of a pen, one that just happened to be gold plated and probably worth more than all of her belongings at this point, slowed before he replied in the affirmative. 

“What’s Hell like?” 

Now the writing stopped as the fallen angel looked over to where she lay. “Well, it is a lovely endless domain upon which I rule and where screams of the tormented fill the air.” 

Her nod was… unusually calm for that response, and a small frown formed upon the man’s face. Before he could inquire further, she went on, “And what about ‘the tormented’? I mean… how _are_ people tortured down there?” 

“Well, it depends upon what they did for the most part. Most of the time we go with the ‘ironic’ punishments, just because they are the most fun. A man who spent his life hoarding money at the expense of others, who drove innocent people out of their homes and lives will spend eternity living like one of his victims, starving on the street corner while others look down upon him and scoff. Killers usually end up being continuously killed in the same manner as their victims or just tortured for fun by various demons.” 

Staring up at the ceiling she nodded slightly, “I guess that makes sense… so what about me?” 

“You?” 

“I mean… what about those who sell their souls to the Devil? I always figured I would end up down their regardless but now… I figure it has to be pretty bad for people like me, right?” 

His head quirked to the side in puzzlement, “You think you would have ended up in Hell?” 

The shrug that answered him was one born through years of defeat and acceptance of a miserable life, “I wasn’t exactly a good… well whatever religion is correct. I never went to church and didn’t pray on a regular basis or anything, plus I always figured I would end up killing my dad or someone else at some point.” 

Opening his mouth to respond, although _what_ he was about to say even Lucifer wasn’t quite sure, the Devil was interrupted by the door being practically kicked open as Maze entered, anger radiating off her as she did so. 

“_Your_ brother is a piece of shit!” she exclaimed, before looking at the situation before her, “Something I miss?” 

Chloe shook her head before the male could comment, “Not really just… finding out what’s in store for me when I die. What about Lucifer’s brother?” 

Mazikeen’s eyes went to her Lord and narrowed as if saying ‘we will be talking about this later’ before returning to the situation at hand, “Amenadiel decided to shove his feathery opinion where it wasn’t wanted _again_. I swear you need to rip his wings off before _I do_ .” 

“So you came to blows with my younger brother hm?” the male inquired, an excited gleam in his eyes. 

Chloe, on the other hand, looked worried for the woman. “Are you okay?” she questioned, immediately standing and running over to check over the dark-skinned demon. The first thing the teen did was to check her face, tilting her head left and right in her hands before moving to her hands and inspecting them for any injuries. She knew enough from overhearing conversations with her dad and the other cops that self-defense wounds on the knuckles were common. “You don't seem to be bleeding, any bruises or broken bones?” 

In the meantime Mazikeen had frozen in place, staring in shock as the human looked her over. She had _never_ been touched in such a way before. Sure, she had fucked demons and even the occasional occupant of Hell if they were actually interesting to her but even then none had compared to the way the girl's hands gently warmed her skin, soft, almost _lovingly_. 

Mentally shaking her head to recover the woman gave a scoff, “Oh please, the chicken couldn't hurt me if he tried.” she boasted, but made no attempt to distance herself from the girl or push her away. “If anything he should think twice about leaving you alone now, gave him a few nasty bruises on the face to remind him.” Maze wasn't _quite_ sure why she felt the need to brag to the human, but stored the urge away to examine at a later time. 

“Well done Maze. I trust that you also took care of my little assignment.” 

_This_ earned Lucifer a glare, “Yes, I did, although it would have been nice to be warned about the potential interference _before_ I located her.” 

Chloe perked up, “Located her? Her who?” 

The Devil crossed his arms over his chest, “Well it wasn't as if I _knew_ my brother would be there Maze, I'm not even sure why he cared enough to be watching.” 

“Who was he watching?” the blonde tried again, only to be ignored by the man. 

“It doesn't _really_ matter though, the next stage has begun and...” 

This time she wasn't about to be ignored, and turned away from the demoness, thus missing the frown at the loss of contact, “_Who_ are you talking about Lucifer.” 

“Why your mother of course. What, you didn't think we would let her off so easily without at least _some_ investigation did you my dear?” he explained, noticing her shocked expression. “The woman abandoned you to that pathetic excuse of a man. I wanted Maze to check up on her at the very least.” 

Did she want to know? Yes, a bit, but at the same time Chloe _dreaded_ asking the question. Her mother had always been an off-limits conversation topic in her house and with her continuous ignoring of her calls... well there wasn't much love lost between them either. 

Still though, the blonde had always tried to convince herself that there was a chance that her mother _did_ care. That maybe her father had made threats or perhaps the older woman was living an embarrassing life she didn't want to drag her into. 

“What... what was she doing?” 

Lucifer made eye contact with his lieutenant and gave a commanding nod. Mazikeen, on the other hand, just let out a sigh. “She was at party...” 

***_ADwtD***_

After Chloe had left to get some fresh air the demon turned toward her master, “Lucifer… mind explaining to me _why_ Chloe thinks she is going to be tortured for all eternity?” 

The Devil merely shrugged, “You know she _is_ going to Hell Maze, and that _is_ what we do there.” 

“Yes but… I thought you were planning something different with her?” 

Again, a shrug and the dark-skinned woman’s anger rose, “I haven’t decided yet Maze, I am also unsure as to why you care one way or the other.” 

“Because I…” why _did_ she care? Why was it that she was so drawn towards the teen, so… _interested_ in her? “Because if _you_ don’t want her then give her to me.” Well, so much for being subtle about it, and just as she predicted Lucifer’s attention snapped to her and focused in with laser accuracy. 

“And what do you intend on doing with our little summoner hm? Feeling like letting out some of that pent up frustrations on the poor girl or…” he paused and looked her over, a devilish gleam in his eyes, “_or_ perhaps you are planning on taking advantage of her in a entirely _different_ manner?” 

Never before had Mazikeen wanted to punch his perfect face in. They _both_ knew what the answer was, Lucifer just wanted to drag it out into the open, to earn a bit of humiliation from her. Was it worth it? All that for some teenage human whose hands just happened to be incredibly soft and gentle. To have someone touch her in such a way that… 

Her mind was made up in an instant, “_Fine_ Lucifer, I want to keep her as a consort and _fuck_ her until she screams my name and then ride her face, happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

If the gleeful expression was any indication then yes, yes he was. “Well of _course_ Maze, I am always happy you know that! As for your little request… well I think we can work out a sort of _shared_ custody hm?” 

The dark-skinned woman blinked, “What? But I thought you…” 

“No, I said I hadn’t decided, but with that lovely picture you just painted… well I certainly wouldn’t mind keeping her as a queen for a few eternities.” 

***_ADwtD***_

“I made my decision.” Chloe declared to the two supernatural entities currently eating ice cream on the couch. It had taken her a long walk, more than two hours of thought, and a few screaming matches with the sky, hoping that maybe God could hear her and would feel a bit shitty for everything he had allowed. Finally, she had made her choice. 

“And?” Lucifer inquired, setting down the bowl and leaning forward, hands steepled and looking more like a devious mastermind than ever before. 

Looking between the two and noticing an odd look of _hunger_ in Maze’s eyes the teen pushed forward, “I’m adding her to the list. The bitch abandoned me without a second thought and hasn’t even _bothered_ to try and reach out to me. _This time_ I want to be there Lucifer, not finding out from a piece of shit cop that she was killed.” 

“Of _course_ my dear Chloe, that was a one time deal I promise. Now then I do have a few ideas on how to kill her properly, if you are interested in hearing them?” She nodded, shifting her weight between her feet as she suddenly realized just how _tired_ she was. Not physically but _emotionally_. There was a chair next to her and she moved to sit before she was interrupted by the Devil clearing his throat, “Why don’t you have a seat over here instead hm? The couch is so much more comfortable.” 

With an almost shy nod the blonde made her way to sit next to the man, only to have him grab her, rather gently to her own surprise, and instead pull her between him and the other occupant. It hadn’t been a large amount of space to begin with, but still Chloe managed to squeeze in. 

“Now then,” Lucifer continued, as if the occupants were so close that she could feel their body heat radiating against her own and was forced to keep her hands on her own legs lest they end up on one of the other two, “I was thinking that since the last little incident raised more than a few suspicions we might want to go with something a bit more Au-naturel. A heart attack is pretty classic but also terribly dull and easy…” 

He continued rattling off various ideas, everything from poisoning to sky-diving accidents, while Chloe attempted to pay attention. _Attempted_ being the key word because there was currently a hand resting on her leg, one definitely _not_ belonging to her. 

Lucifer was preoccupied, which meant that it was the demoness sitting next to her. It should have freaked her out, should have sent her jumping off the couch and running into her room to hide from any memories that the gesture might stir. Should have frightened her that a creature of _Hell_ was touching her in such a manner. 

But it wasn’t, instead it was heat emanating from that spot, causing her stomach to begin gathering warmth, for her body to fidget, as if wanting _more_. 

“Personally, I was thinking along the lines of ‘eaten by insects’ that is still a common occurrence in the human world is it not?” The Devil paused, before turning to her, as if expecting her to answer, or to have even listened to what he had been saying. 

“I-I uhm…” 

The man rolled his eyes, “You humans… you can be so confused about your desires, if you want Maze to _play_ then all you need to do is give her a signal hm?” He nodded towards the older of the two females, whose fingers began traveling up the teen’s leg, closer and closer to… 

Something snapped, a memory she had been suppressing from that night and the blonde completely froze up in terror, immediately halting the demon’s movements, and earning a frown of concern. 

“I’m sorry…” Chloe whispered, tears forming and slowly making their way down her face. She wasn’t even sure _what_ she was apologizing for. Maybe the fact she couldn’t be touched without freaking out? That intimacy was _terrifying_ to her, that she couldn’t even do one stupidly easy thing to pay the two vastly powerful entities back for all they had done for her? That she couldn’t just… ‘let it happen’? 

A finger brushes the droplet from her cheek, “There there Chloe, no need for tears hm? Maze and I are patient, far more than you can possibly comprehend. There is no reason to be upset or apologize.” 

The other nodded in agreement, and after a few minutes of deep breathing they went back to planning. 

***_ADwtD***_

Penelope Decker giggled as she stumbled a bit out of the club she had been partying at. ‘This is the life’ she mentally sighed, allowing another laugh to slip from her lips. She was living it up, sleeping all day, partying all night, and no responsibilities. Her job paid well and allowed her the lifestyle she had dreamed about ever since she was a little girl. 

“I’m a star!” she loudly proclaimed to the parking lot devoid of other souls, save for a couple making out in the far corner. Now all she had to do was find her stupid car in the sea of vehicles. Ten minutes, and a few curses from her key not working in doors that didn’t belong to her, and she finally picked out the right one. 

Sure, she wasn’t _supposed_ to drink and drive, but it wasn’t like she was _drunk_ after all, and it wasn’t that far of a trip. After practically falling into her seat the 'movie star' attempted to buckle herself in, have to be safe after all, but found it just wouldn't work for some reason. Maybe it was broken? Regardless, the woman gave a mental shrug and started the car before taking off down the road. 

After a few minutes Penelope began to notice something a bit odd. The roads were deserted, a fog settling in as the landmarks became more and more obscured. Normally she was home from the club within a few minutes, ten tops, but she still wasn't anywhere recognizable. 

Had she gone the wrong way? Taken a turn where she shouldn't have? The notion of being lost had a sobering effect and her back straightened, willing herself to ease off the gas pedal. Instead the car sped up. 

“What the...” she took her foot off the pedal entirely, but still the vehicle accelerated even _faster_. She slammed on the breaks... yet faster and faster it went. Now the panic was truly setting in, she was already going too fast to jump out, and there didn't seem to be anything on either side of the road to use as a cushion for herself or the vehicle either. 

Fingers tightening, knuckles whitening, the actress continued to hold on for dear life. Somewhere in the distance a phone began to ring, softly at first but continuing to grow louder. Ignoring the sound she tried the emergency break, but to no avail, instead she felt the speed increase, pushing her back into the seat. 

Still the ringing grew louder. 

The car swerved, following a sharp turn in the road that she didn't recognize and barely avoiding catastrophe. An idea came to her mind and she continued spinning the wheel, hoping to slow herself down enough to jump out. Instead the tires straightened themselves on their own, taking the last bit of control away from her. 

Her phone was now painfully loud, drawing her attention down to the tiny glowing screen. 

A name flashed over and over again, as if begging and pleading for her attention, _Chloe_. In that moment she snapped, “TAKE A FUCKING HINT YOU LITTLE BITCH AND LEAVE ME ALONE!” 

Suddenly she was airborne, the car spinning as she was thrown forward into the windshield, the airbag failing to deploy. 

Pain, glass and blood, filled her vision and senses as a horrible screeching and crunching sound filled the vehicle and she was tossed about in the limited space, bones breaking, flesh ripping, muscles tearing. 

_Agony_

Another eternity and it came to a halt. Then silence filled the air, horrible, _awful_, silence. It was broken by footsteps, slow and methodical, until she could see three pairs of feet out of her bloody, blurry vision. 

Voices, she was saved! Someone had heard, or seen, the crash and come to her rescue! 

“I am sorry my dear, even after all that I had my doubts that maybe she would try and make amends at the end...” 

What? End of what? What were they talking about? 

A younger, female, voice sighed, “Honestly, I didn't expect much. She never cared before so why would she now?” 

It was familiar, _painfully_ familiar, and Penelope Decker, ever the fighter, manager to crawl forward, ripping up her arms on the shattered window, to get halfway out onto the street. The fog was gone and looking around she _knew_ the area, not far from her apartment after all. 

With a soft cry of pain she managed to tilt her head back and see those standing above her. Two she didn't recognize, but the third, it was a face that haunted her. It was her daughter. 

“Do you want to say goodbye?” The dark-skinned female inquired, a note of disdain and _hatred_ in her voice. 

Her daughter looked down with ice-cold eyes, “No... it isn't important anyway.” Then the teen turned and left, the other two following behind as they vanished into the darkness. 

Penelope Decker stared after them, trying to cry out, trying to figure out _what_ to say, but all that came up was blood, and her vision dimmed. 

***_ADwtD***_

**A/N: ** So a few have asked about the pairings for this story. I think it is kinda clear after this chapter it is going to be a sort of three-way relationship revolving around Chloe. Originally it was just going to be her and Lucifer, but Maze is just kinda fun to write and… well it’s hot alright? Get off my back… 

Probably not going to have any graphic sexual content, and if there is it will only be posted on Archive of our Own due to Fanfiction’s policies about that kind of stuff. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A Deal with the Devil**

Chapter 6

***I don’t own the show Lucifer. Nor do I own the Marvel version, the DC version, the religious version, the…*** 

*Follow me on Twitter @AngelSlayer135 for semi-regular story progress updates 

***_ADwtD***_

Normally, Lucifer Morningstar did not associate with common mortals, ignoring those who summoned him for a favor. The reasoning for this was simple, they were _dreadfully_ _dull_ and even those who were mildly interesting usually ended up in his realm anyway so why bother wasting his time? 

This time, however, he was a tad anxious to find out exactly _what_ the woman's agenda was. He could guess, naturally, and would probably end up being correct but what was the fun in that? Chloe had asked him to investigate the woman and thus he would. 

The fact that this left his future queen and Maze _alone_ was just icing on the cake so to speak. 

A grin formed on The Devil's face, he did so enjoy the fact that his lieutenant was practically drooling over the blonde, maybe he would even come back in the middle of them fucking and start a threesome? He hadn't had one since coming up to Earth and hadn't _enjoyed_ one for even longer. 

Fantasies began forming in his mind, obviously Maze would be the aggressive one, but would the demoness push the teen down and explore her or make use of the human's tongue first? Maybe the dark-skinned woman would take care of both and just indulge in some 'sixty-nine'? 

“Oh yes, this is going to be quite...” 

The door opened and a woman's voice, rather rudely, interrupted his thoughts, “Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in my office?” 

His eyes flashed up to meet the older woman's, who immediately gasped at the intensity. “My name is Lucifer Morningstar, and you must be Linda Martin.” It wasn't a question. The Devil _knew_ sin and sinners alike. 

“Uhm... y-yes?” 

His head tilted and the telltale signs of arousal became _very_ obvious in the therapist. 

“I mean yes! Yes, I am doctor Martin, how can I help you?” 

His patented, 'give into your deepest fantasies' smile appeared and the human grabbed onto the wall to prevent her knees from giving out. “I was wondering, _what is it you desire most?_” 

***_ADwtD***_

Chloe was having a hard time concentrating. Although to be fair she had passed 'hard time' about three minutes after The Lord of Hell left for the errand, she had requested for him. The reason wasn't _just_ what she was expected, or not expecting, the results of his 'investigation' to be but rather the fact that she _swore_ the other inhabitant was undressing her with her eyes every time she looked away. 

She had almost caught her a few times, but the demon was as subtle as they came and always appeared completely as ease. 

Well, except for the fact that she had been slowly getting closer every few minutes. They had started off across the room, with her on the couch and Mazikeen at the dining table. Now, however, they were _both_ on the couch. 

It wasn't exactly upsetting though, and there _was_ a reason Chloe had asked her to stay behind instead of speaking to Linda instead. “Mazi...” 

“Maze” the woman corrected, a hint of a purr in her voice, earning a deep gulp from the teen. 

“Uhm, yeah right Maze... I was just uhm... I was wondering if...” 

Something flashed into the other woman's eyes, something _predatorial_. “Yes?” 

“If you could uh do something for me?” 

The woman sat up and began to crawl forward on the furniture, and if Chloe had doubted the woman's attraction towards her, she before she didn't anymore. “And _what_,” she whispered out, arousal evident in her voice, “do you want me to... _do_ for you?” 

Heart racing, pulse pounding, and hormones racing through her veins the teenager _struggled_ to concentrate and focus on what she wanted rather than doing something _else_. 

Even if it was oh so tempting. 

“I... I w-want to know how it h-happened.” 

This statement brought Maze's crawling to a halt, merely inches from the blonde, a look of confusion on her face. “How what happened?” 

“His death... I want to... I _need_ to know how he died. I'm sorry but I just...” 

One moment Mazikeen was at the end of her feet, the next she was almost covering her body with her own, a finger on her lips silencing her. “Shhh, don't apologize, _never apologize_, especially not for _this_ . Do you want to know... or do you want to _see?”_

Chloe blinked in confusion, “What do you...” suddenly the girl wasn't in the hotel suite anymore, she wasn't sitting on the couch about to be pounced on by a horny demon, she wasn't even _her_ anymore. 

She was _Mazikeen_, and she was in a dark mobile home. 

***_ADwtD***_

“What else?” 

“P-p-p-please...” Linda begged in a whiny, _pleading_ voice. 

It grated on the man's nerves. Oh, how he wanted to just snap her spine like a toothpick and be done with it. She certainly deserved it, and worse, but the fact remained that Chloe had been upset last time they had reaped vengeance without her. 

Chloe, the thought of the blonde made him smile. _She_ didn't plead, didn't _beg_, didn't fucking _whine_. No, she would likely whimper, _maybe_ plead for more even _beg_ if it came to it. 

But it wouldn't be this _fucking_ easy. She wouldn't break like a piece of fucking glass dropped on the ground. The teen was strong, _fierce_, and the perfect candidate for his queen. Another begging whimper brought him back to the, oh so disappointing, present. 

Linda Martin was fucking _pathetic_. He had barely spoken to her for two minutes, given her a few slight mental pushes and she was putty in his hands. 

Pitiful, even for a human. 

“Just... _please_, t-t-touch me...” 

Rolling his eyes, not even bothering to hide it. Why should he? He was The Devil after all. “Now now pet business before pleasure. I know you want _me_ but what _else_ do you want? There must be something hm?” 

And that was another thing that pissed him off, humans were _supposed_ to be complicated, to have layers upon layers of desires, wants, and needs. He could imagine asking Chloe the same thing and receiving a thousand different answers in a single day. 

Instead this _woman_ merely began drooling over him like he was the sole reason for living. 

“I-I-I don't know, I just want _you_!” 

Hypocritical-asshole-in-Heaven this was going to take forever! “ _Surely_ there must be something else hm? Something about that cute little blonde you have been seeing?” 

The thought that the teen had been wrong about her suspicions crossed his mind for a moment before being disregarded. No, Mazikeen and he had _both_ agreed that her behavior was far from normal and he could practically smell the sin radiating off her. Linda was _definitely_ guilty of something, and he _would_ find out what, even if he had to pet the slut's head. 

“B-b-blonde?” the woman stuttered again, adding onto a list of annoyances he was currently making about her. 

“_Chloe!_” he snapped, the lights flickering due to his rage. “I want to know about _Chloe!_” 

This seemed to, at least partially, bring the therapist back to a functional state. “O-oh, her...” 

_Finally_ , they were getting somewhere. “Yes, _her_, I know you have been seeing her, what do you think?” 

Maybe if he laid off a bit on the 'sexy vibe' she would form complete sentences. 

“She... is a disappointment...” 

Lucifer nodded, focusing on his agenda rather than strangling the human with her own intestines, and pushed down this new path, “How so? Come on now, you can tell me.” 

“She cost me so much...” the woman droned on, her mind fixated on giving him what he wanted just to receive _something_ in return. “And she didn't keep the journal, I need to know her reactions and thoughts for my work.” 

“What did she cost you? What work did you need her for?” He even reached out to stroke her face, despite gagging a little at the way she nuzzled into his hand like it was a lifeline. Hopefully he wouldn't need to fuck the ugly bitch to get what he wanted. 

Linda reached up and grabbed his hand, practically worshiping the slightest contact with the man. “Drugs, Malcom was hopeless, so hopeless, like a little child.” 

Ah, now it was coming full circle, “You gave them the date rape drugs didn't you, oh you are a _naughty_ woman aren't you? What about your work hm? What did you need them to go after Chloe for?” 

“Research,” she muttered back, “impacts of sexual assault on teens. I could write a paper, become famous, _rich_, I need more evidence, more information...” 

“And how did you pick them hmm? Surely it wasn't random.” he coaxed as easily as most people breathed. 

He began to pull his hand back, almost in a threatening manner, but she latched onto it, whining and begging him not to. “M-Malcom was desperate, mentioned that Charlotte would pay big to destroy the girl.” 

“Mhmm... and how exactly did you get into contact with _him?_” There was something missing, something on the tip of her tongue that would make this trip even more worthwhile, he could practically _taste it_. 

“H-he talks a lot a-after sex...” 

And there it was. 

***_ADwtD***_

She drifted silently through the room, her passage lit only by a few small sources of illumination. Moonlight in the kitchen window, numbers on a microwave telling her it was shortly before midnight, and a small 'night light' plugged into the corner to prevent tripping over the clothing and junk lining the floor. 

It was easy, _too easy_, and a bit anticlimactic for what was going to happen next. Two bedrooms on the left, one was her actual destination and the other... the other she would explore if there was time. 

The door was pushed open, not even a creak escaping into the air as she glanced about the room. It was ugly and disgusting. Beer cans and half-empty bottles lined the floor in such a way that if she didn't know any better were placed as a warning system. 

Drunken snores, however, emanated from the bed, dashing any hopes that there might be a fight this night. She _wanted_ the fight, _needed_ the fight. She didn't want this bastard to go down easily, she wanted him to go through all the stages, shock, fear, anger, retaliation, desperation, disbelief, defeat, begging, horror, and then that ending silence. 

Instead she wasn't even sure the piece of garbage would be conscious enough to know what was happening to him. 

A _fucking_ pity. 

The knife is in her hand before she even realized she had it, then she went to work. The first incision is always the easiest, the victim either doesn't believe you would do it, or isn't aware before it happens. It is clean, the blade slides into the man easily. 

Never start with the vitals, it ends the fun too fast. Also, the best plan is to save the face for later, unless there is something specific to carve. Stabbing and cutting flesh are one thing, but disfiguring the person always brings about a new stage of satisfaction once they think the worst has happened. 

Even better if there is a mirror that you can utilize so that they can admire your work. 

As you predict the man wakes but is groggy and the alcohol is dulling the pain enough that he isn't quite sure what to make of it. 

A pulled muscle? A dream? 

Time to get a bit nasty, if the bastard won't react then you will _make him_ react. 

The first of his finger hits the floor, first because you intend for the other nine to join them in being removed from his body. 

Now the screaming starts, but the walls are thick, and the neighbors are notorious for ignoring violence so long as it doesn't threaten them. There is enough illegal activity that _no one_ wants to be the one forced to interview with the cops. 

After the fingers come the face, need to do that _before_ the eyes otherwise it isn't as fun. Once he is unrecognizable _then_ you go and get the mirror and turn on the light. Idly, you consider tying him up but there is no reason at this point, human's always focus on the pain rather than survival. 

Agony is mixed with confusion at first, then horror as it sinks in what you have done to him. 

“And _that_ is just the beginning,” you hiss out, except it isn't _quite_ yours. Feminine yes, but not _yours_. 

Hours pass, Johnathan Decker continues to lose parts of his body until there isn't much left. He dies from blood-loss and trauma. It is nearing sunrise now, and _eventually_ someone will put in an anonymous tip to the cops from a payphone. Still, there is one last place to go. 

The room across the hall, it is a shell of its former self, most of the clothing and items of sentiment value gone. 

Still, it smells like _her_, and you breathe deeply. Images flash in your mind, how soft her skin must be, how beautiful her cries of pleasure will be when she finally agrees. Will her eyes light up in excitement? Will she whisper your name or scream it with ecstasy? Her fingers will be gentle and timid, that much you are sure, but there will be time to teach her, to explore her and allow her to explore you, to... 

Suddenly Chloe finds herself ripped from the memories and innermost thoughts and thrown back into her body. She is on the couch again, maybe she always was, panting and gasping for air as amber eyes hover a foot away. 

There is... uncertainty in them now and they are apologetic in a way that doesn't look right. 

“Sorry about that, didn't mean for you to see _that_ much and...” 

But she doesn't hear anything further, because her hands are in Mazikeen's hair, pulling her forward into a searing kiss. 

Their first kiss 

Chloe had never felt that way before, even if it wasn't _her_ emotions and thoughts. Desire, admiration, intrigue, lust... 

These were things she had never given much thought to and assumed no one would even feel towards her. 

At least not in that intensity. 

But Maze? God she was a fucking inferno and not just her skin but her _passion_. She felt so strongly, like there wasn't a filter holding her back or etiquette numbing the sensations. 

The woman above her froze for a split second, before returning the embrace and more. A tongue slid along the teen's lips and she opened with a gasp, only to gasp _harder_ when it seemed to wrap around hers. 

A body now completely covered her own, a beautiful weight to it that just felt _right_ and comforting. Hands found her sides and slid up and down her shirt, trying to find flesh. 

She wanted more, _needed more_, and when Maze's fingertips found her skin... it was like she had been enveloped in a roaring flame and wanted nothing more than for it to consume her completely. 

When the, surprisingly soft, digits began to descend, sliding underneath the waistband of her jeans, she didn't freak out like before, didn't tense up and undergo flashbacks. No, instead she thrust upwards, trying to encourage the woman, trying to... 

“Well well well what a delightful sight to walk in on...” Practically jumping out of her skin, the teen dislodged herself, putting distance between the demoness and her own body. With her heart on a rampage and gasping for breath Chloe turned to see Lucifer standing in the doorway, a devious smirk already formed on his lips, “Did I interrupt anything?” 

Mazikeen responded with a snarl, and by throwing the nearby lamp at his face. 

***_ADwtD***_

Chloe stared at the opposing wall, her face passive and cold as The Devil finished his tale. A moment passed, and then two. Seconds turned into minutes with the two occupants of Hell glancing over at each other in concern. 

“I'll go make you something to drink.” With that Maze left, earning a sigh from the man who took a seat next to the teen. 

Another few seconds passed before she finally spoke, “My entire life feels like one big manipulation...” she muttered, her tone one of depression and defeat. “First my parents, then school, everyone making fun or ignoring me, now this whole plot to have me assaulted...” 

It sounded like she wanted to just give up, to not care anymore. More surprising then that though, was the fact that Lucifer _hated_ hearing her talk that way. When had he come to care so much for the mere human? 

“Chloe... I understand what you are going through, really, I do.” he began, drawing her attention to his own features, “I fought, a war not just for my own pride but for the right to choose my own _path_. To be different than the others and make decisions for myself for once, rather than my father's own glory. After my defeat and fall I began to look back and truly think on what had happened. Was it really my choice? Did my father _create me_ to be this way? He must have, he _had_ to have done so right? God knows all, created all, _sees all_, so that means he _must_ have planned for me to rebel.” 

A sigh of frustration was followed by an uncharacteristic running of hands through his own hair, something that few ever saw. 

Without realizing it the blonde had reached out and gently taken the one closest to her in her own palms and gave it a gentle squeeze. Lucifer looked down at where they were joined, as if studying the interaction, and sensation, of simply having someone holding his hand, before looking up to meet her gaze. 

“You feel hopeless, _powerless_, like everything you do was planned out so what is the point?” he continued softly, earning a nod from the teen. “It is something I struggle with as well. How can there be 'free will' if my father has planned it all out? How can we make our own choices if he and my siblings are manipulating and leading us on? How...” 

This time it is Chloe who initiates the kiss silencing The Lord of Hell, her lips soft and gentle on his own. It is not full of passion or lust, it is not begging or demanding, it is comforting, _understanding_. The kiss tells him that he isn't alone, that there _is_ hope and those who are there for him, that he _has_ a choice. 

He chooses not to deepen it, and instead pulls back a moment later to stare deeply into her wonderful eyes. Mazikeen was at the doorway a moment later, three steaming cups of hot chocolate on a tray. 

The Devil preferred Whiskey, but cocoa would always be more comforting. 

***_ADwtD***_

Linda Martin was having the most magnificent of daydreams. Lying on a huge, king-sized bed in a luxurious mansion. An army of servants waiting on her hand and foot. Nearby, a television show had a rerun of an interview she had given on her amazing success and borderline stardom in the world of psychology. She had a bookshelf full of her best-sellers, along with dozens of requests from famous doctors and hospitals across the world hoping for even a few minutes of her time. 

But the best part? The best part was the man currently massaging her feet. Lucifer Morningstar in all his shirtless beauty. His hands worked their way up her sore calves and legs, slowly reaching her... 

A knocking ripped the woman from her fantasy, and earned a deep scowl followed by a breathy call, “Wh-who is it?” 

“Police ma'am, looking for a Linda Martin.” 

That was curious, why would they be searching for her? Standing up she made her way over and opened the door, only for the detectives in question to focus on her features. “Miss Martin?” 

“Yes?” 

“We have a few questions we would like to ask you down at the station.” 

Luckily for the therapist she had dated a law student back during her college years, “Am I under arrest?” 

“Not at the time ma'am, it would just be easier to speak in private at the station.” 

Shaking her head, she knew a trap when she heard one, the woman declined the request, “If you want to speak to me you can do it here or not at all.” 

The man at the door glanced back at his partner, who merely shrugged in response, “Very well ma'am. We have a few questions involving your relationship with a Mr. Malcom Graham.” 

Her eyes widened, something easily noticeable by the two trained officers. 

“I-I-I....” 

Since she wasn't moving the man pressed onward, “Is it true that you have been in a sexual relationship with Mr. Graham for over two years now?” 

“I...” 

“Is it also true that you have been in a relationship of a sexual nature with three other students enrolled at the university over the past five years?” 

“N-no... I mean yes but...” 

“Ma'am are you aware that such a thing is considered 'Sexual Exploitation' under Californian Penal Code and thus a criminal offense?” 

“Y-yes I mean no I mean yes I am aware but...” 

“Ma'am we have a search warrant here for your office to locate and retrieve any evidence of an inappropriate relationship between yourself and any other individual under your care as well as any evidence pertaining to the selling and distribution of controlled substances.” 

***_ADwtD***_

As Linda Martin was being practically dragged out of her office by several police officers, in handcuffs no less, a crowd had formed due to an anonymous text message circulating the school twenty-minutes prior. 

Just as she was about to be shoved into the police vehicle the woman caught sight of Chloe standing nearby, a knowing smirk on her face as she stared the woman down. Then she gave the 'professional' a wink before turning and disappearing into the gathering crowd. 

***_ADwtD***_

“You know despite enjoying the long drawn out plots there I will admit there are times that the quick and brutal methods are almost therapeutic.” Lucifer noted calmly, ignoring the nearby screams and pleas of agony from nearby. 

Maze hummed in agreement, before pouring a glass of tea out of a thermal container for the blonde sitting to her left. Chloe nodded as well, with a whispered thanks to the demon putting a smile on the dark-skinned woman's face. “As fun as the poetic justice was with Malcom this... is just sort of soothes the soul. 

Not twenty feet from them Marcus Pierce was being torn limb from limb by several wolves, screaming as he attempted to fend off the attack to no avail. 

“So how _did_ you manage to get them to attack the asshole anyway?” the blonde inquired with curiosity, while a particularly loud crunch and scream echoed as one of the man's bones was broken in the jaws of his attackers. 

Lucifer merely smiled, “It really isn't that hard my dear, all angels have a natural affinity for animals, us being closer to God and all. It isn't exactly mind control, but they follow our commands far closer than they would a human. It was a trivial matter to find a few predators and sic them on the jock.” 

The next scream was particularly loud, and high pitch, earning a grin from the demoness, “Sounds like they are getting to some of the... _softer_ parts of the male anatomy.” 

While Chloe shared the smile the male shuddered, “I am as interested in torture and torment as the next occupant of Hell but things like that still get a bit uncomfortable, even for me.” 

Maze rolled her eyes, “Oh please, you don't even _have_ a penis unless you want one.” 

Lucifer replied with a mock, and 'hurt', gasp of shock, “To say such things about your creator...” he then turned to their human guest, “I will have you know my penis is _very_ impressive in both length and thickness. If you are interested in an inspection...” 

“OH GOD PLEASE NO!!!!” 

The Devil frowned at the nearby shout of pain, “Well... perhaps another time hm? Unlike Mazikeen here the screams of torture and torment aren't quite enough to soak my panties so to speak.” 

***_ADwtD***_

“Remind me again why you are looking through the chewed up remains of a dead man?” 

Lucifer smiled, “Two very simple reasons my dear. First, there seems to be far more interconnection between your cowardly attackers than we originally thought, and I do so _love_ the idea of more pathetic humans to reap vengeance upon.” 

“And second?” 

His grin grew, “Because _I_ am not the one going digging through the body.” Raising his head, he called out to the individual searching said bloody mess, “Find anything yet Maze?” 

“Yeah, it looks like I found your courage and dignity over here with whatever is left of the kid’s testicles.” The demon called back, earning grumbled muttering from The Devil. 

Chloe, on the other hand, grinned at the banter between the two that she had come to consider her closest friends, and on the edge of something more. Before she could think more on that the two who were sitting back heard a triumphant exclaim, followed by the dark-skinned woman jogging back over to them. “Finally, got the stupid asshole's cellphone. Don't you think you could have taken it off him _before_ we left him in the field Lucifer?” 

Earning a shrug for her inquiry the man promptly snatched the device away and began skimming through it. Meanwhile, Maze looked over her outfit with a deep frown. 

“Another fucking outfit covered in blood, great. Looks like I'll be taking another shower when we get back...” this caused her to pause, before glancing up at the teen with a lewd smile, “Care to join me Chloe? A little 'I scrub your back you scrub mine'? Except instead of scrubbing backs we can...” 

“Found it!” The Lord of Hell interrupted, earning another frown from Maze, and a curious glance from the blonde. 

“Found what?” 

“Look for yourself my dear Chloe.” She did, skimming over what appeared to be a text message conversation between the man and her former best friend, Ella. 

_M :I don't see what the big deal is it's just a threesome El_

_E: Just a threesome!?_

_ M: Oh come on its not like im replacing you or anything besides you didnt care when I banged Chloe and you practically gave her to us _

_E: That was different. Plus, I didn't stay and watch, remember?_

Whatever was left of Chloe's world came crashing down around her. 

***_ADwtD***_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Deal with the Devil**

Chapter 7

***I don’t own the show Lucifer. Nor do I own the Marvel version, the DC version, the religious version, the…*** 

*Follow me on Twitter @AngelSlayer135 for semi-regular story progress updates 

***_ADwtD***_

Chloe wasn’t sure what had happened. One moment she was standing in a field, the next she was being gently laid down on a luxuriously comfortable bed, shoes slipped off, and a blanket being pulled up to her chin the way she vaguely recalled her mother doing once upon a time. 

Her mother, the woman she walked away from while she had been bleeding to death on an abandoned highway. 

Abandonment, the woman had left her with an abusive, miserable bastard. 

Her father… 

Everything came rushing back at her, until she recalled _exactly_ what had happened. A pitiful sob escaping her lips as she began to curl into the fetal position, wanting nothing more than to just _cry_ for the rest of her life. 

A body laid down next to her, with another taking a place at her back. Arms wrapped around her body, drawing her in. The person smelled… nice, like fresh wood a crackling bonfire. 

“It’s… okay Chloe… it is going to _be_ okay.” 

Lucifer, it was his voice that came from behind as a hand slowly rubbed circles on her back, which meant it was Mazikeen who was holding her so tightly, as if afraid she would disappear forever. 

“She… she did this to me…” The blonde choked out, barely recognizing her own voice. “How could she… why does _everyone_ hate me? What did I do wrong? First my parents, then friends and now…” 

She heard a faint hiss from the woman as the hold seemed to tighten, “_You_ did not do anything my dear.” The Devil growled, “It was _them_. They were not… _are not_ fit to breathe the same air as you. Dante might not have had a vision of my domain, but he did get a few things right. One of them was that I do not _tolerate_ traitors. You will have your vengeance… your _justice_, I promise you that.” 

“Sleep…” The demoness commanded, firm yet gentle, “we have all the time in the world, just sleep for now.” 

Her eyelids grew heavy, and the teen did as she was told. 

***_ADwtD***_

“Miller” the younger officer greeted his partner as he entered the office the two were sharing. Earning a grunt in reply, the man flopped down into his chair and began going through the reports that had been shoved into his mailbox. One in particular seemed to catch his attention as he slid open his desk drawer and began ruffling through other folders, earning the attention of the older man. “I fucking _knew_ it…” 

“Something you want to share with the rest of the class Smith?” 

Nodding, the man began pulling out photos and pages of information, practically covering the already cluttered desk. “Decker, I knew she was up to something.” 

A sigh from the more experienced detective earned the focus of the other, “I thought we agreed that Chloe Decker wasn’t a suspect.” 

“No, _you_ said she wasn’t, I’ve always had my doubts and have been gathering evidence against her.” 

“All we need now is to get around that pesky ironclad alibi confirmed by several hotel staff and cameras…” Miller noted, his voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance at his time being wasted. “So, _unless_ that report you were given somehow _does_ such a thing…” 

“Marcus Pierce” 

Pausing, the older man frowned as he recalled where he had heard that name, “The dead kid from a few nights ago, the one mauled by animals?” He was answered with a nod, “What about him?” 

A handful of stapled papers were tossed over to him, “Two months ago Marcus Pierce was accused of sexual assault by Chloe Decker at a college party.” 

That earned him a curious glance, before his partner began skimming over the pages, “I didn’t hear about any ongoing investigations into him…” 

“That’s because there _weren’t_ _any_. He and several others were listed but as far as I can tell the case never went anywhere.” 

“Any reason why?” 

Snorting, the man shook his head, “Rich brats with politically connected parents and a story that no one would, or could, corroborate. The others accused of being involved were Dan Espinoza and Malcom Graham.” 

_That_ name earned the attention of the other detective once more. 

“I know, two of her three rapists ending up dead within only a few months?” 

“Coincidence, besides Pierce was attacked by _animals_ not some college girl.” 

Smith nodded, “Sure… but her _father_ wasn’t… plus I just got a very interesting report in about a car crash last week.” 

“A car crash? What does that have to do with…” 

“The sole victim of the crash involving one car and a guard rail was Penelope Decker.” The man swore that his partner was going to throw his neck out with all the sudden movements he kept making. 

“Decker… as in related to Chloe Decker?” 

“Her mother, from what I can tell she left her daughter and husband _years_ ago and hasn’t been back since.” 

The senior detective tapped his fingers onto the desk, a quirk that showed he was connecting the dots in a case, “So… Chloe Decker was raped by three college assholes and then two months later two of said pricks are dead along with her deadbeat, drunken father and her mother who abandoned her years back.” 

“Sure is one _Hell_ of a coincidence.” 

“Yeah… but none of this is actual _proof_ of anything besides that. We can’t arrest the girl for people around her dying, _especially_ since she has an alibi for one murder, two more appear to be accidents, and the third was killed by cops.” 

“Look, all I’m saying is that there are a lot of bodies piling up around her… and that I will be keeping an eye on Dan Espinoza.” 

***_ADwtD***_

Cuddling 

She had heard the phrase before, from a few of the other demons down in The Pit. It was a human concept in which they sought to become closer to your body while hugging you. The few creatures below that had taken more permanent lovers had occasionally mentioned such a thing, especially after sex. 

Mazikeen had never experienced it and had never felt a _desire_ to experience it. The entire premise was disgustingly human. Who actually _wanted_ to get that close to another creature, especially after something as sweaty and adrenaline pumping as sex? 

Who would ever want to get close to _her?_

But then Chloe had appeared, and not only had the girl _willingly_ touched her, without seeming to want anything in return, but also seemed to enjoy those moments. 

And now? Now the teen was… _cuddling_ her. It had started off as a hug, a gesture she understood humans found comforting. Then the mortal snuggled closer into her, had _chosen_, even if subconsciously, to simply be nearer than before. 

Whereas before Mazikeen would have either stabbed the individual now she only wanted to pull her tighter, to never let go, to _keep her_ _forever_. There was a new possessiveness that had emerged in her mind that had never been there before. 

It was even starting to influence her personality. When Lucifer slowly rose and sent a silent message to her about going to confront his brother and ensure the douche left their future queen alone Mazikeen didn’t even _pretend_ to consider leaving the girl’s embrace. This seemed to startle her Lord for a second, as she had never turned down an opportunity to threaten someone before, _especially_ one of those feathery assholes. 

Before he could make a comment, however, she glanced down at the sleeping blonde, and shifted an inch closer. He quirked an eyebrow before seeming to accept this change and vanished into thin air, leaving the two alone. 

It was nice, peaceful, _warm_, and despite not needing to do so Mazikeen felt herself falling asleep as well. 

***_ADwtD***_

Amenadiel had always been confused by humanity. They were his father's favorites, given the most precious gift of all, freewill, and yet they constantly looked for ways to give up that choice. Governments, debts, slavery, and the most puzzling of all drugs. 

Alcohol, especially, had always puzzled the angel. Why they chose to indulge on such a thing, and lose control as a result, was beyond his comprehension... or at least his _had been_. Now, however, he was wishing for the ability to go and just get drunk in a bar. 

“Perhaps the reason it was invented was to forget about problems...” he muttered, staring out at the park from the bench on which he sat. 

“Are we talking about sex, drugs, alcohol, or all of the above?” 

The dark-skinned figure let out a deep sigh, of _course_ his brother would interrupt his meditation, not sulking though, because he did _not_ sulk. “Hello Lucifer.” 

Taking a seat next to him the Lord of Hell reached into his jacket and pulled out his trusty flask before offering it to his sibling, who hesitated for a moment before accepting it with a nod and taking a deep gulp. 

“I just... don't know sometimes brother. I follow Father's instructions, but it just seems as though it conflicts with everything we have been taught and then it falls apart.” 

The Devil leaned back, crossing his legs like a King on his throne, “What _was_ dear old dad's plans for Chloe? Why _did_ you sit back and just let her life fall apart?” 

A sigh escaped the messenger's lips, what was the harm at this point? “Yes, her life was supposed to collapse... but the greater the fall the greater the _rise_. With her abandonment by her family and friends, coupled with her sexual assault, she would have realized how hard it could be for those in similar situations. She would have become a counselor, a victim's right's advocate, and a leader in the fight against the culture of such crimes being ignored during such a vulnerable age. She would have saved _hundreds_ Lucifer, would have been a pillar in society that would lead to reforms for victims.” 

The Devil remained silent, considering everything the younger angel had said. Despite his own feelings about the situation Amenadiel _was_ right about a few things, Chloe would have undoubtedly risen faster and higher than anyone could have predicted if she had been given the opportunity or been forced into the situation. The idea of her fighting passionately for those who had suffered as she had brought a small smile to his lips as well. 

She would have been perfect for the role. 

But it didn't matter anymore, _what ifs_ no longer applied. “Stay away from her Amenadiel, and you can tell Father the same. She isn't part of his manipulative schemes and plans anymore, she has taken her piece off the board.” 

“She doesn't _belong_ to you Lucifer...” the man countered, knowing just how selfish the fallen angel could be. 

An imagine flashed in his mind, one of a sleeping blonde, a moment before he replied about his own role in the situation. Taking a breath, The Lord of Hell gave a, somewhat, reluctant nod, “You're right, for once, brother. She _doesn't_ belong to me, or you, or even our Father. She has made her choice, just as I did. She chose to rebel, to fight back against the fate forced on her. The difference is that while I fell alone, Chloe did not. Mazikeen and I will be there to catch her before the fires even touch her skin.” 

***_ADwtD***_

She had never felt so utterly _alone_ before. 

Even when her family moved to the United States, even when her father lost his job, even when she struggled with being the 'new girl with the funny accent' she always had someone to talk to, always had other she could rely on to back her up. 

But now everyone seemed so... _distant_. Her family was still supportive, but there was a noticeable tension between them now, probably due to how she had been acting the past few months. 

Like a spoiled brat. 

She had taken to her newfound 'popularity' with zeal, choosing her new friends and boyfriend over her family time after time. The teen flaunted the expensive clothes and jewelry at every chance she got, as if simply _owning_ something made her better than everyone else. 

Then her popularity began to crumble. With Charlotte's fallout came her own exile from most of the 'cool' circles that she had been part of, the former 'friends' now wanting to distance themselves from the 'weird foreigner' as quickly as her classmates had in the past. 

But even then, she still had Marcus. Star football player, popular, rich, and one of the hottest guys in school. Life could still have its happy ending She could still crawl her way out of the poverty and life that her family had dragged her into. That is until he died, and everything changed. 

Now she had fallen back to the mud and dirt she had started in, being mocked and ridiculed behind her back wherever she went. Except this time, it was worse. She was called a slut and a whore, taunted that the only reason she had the expensive clothes was because she was good on her back. 

It hurt, because somewhere deep inside Ella couldn't argue against it. Marcus had never been a real boyfriend, had never bothered meeting her family, hadn't cared about just sitting around and talking or going on dates. All he wanted was sex, and in return she could pretend to be important. With him gone the dream dissolved, and she was stuck walking home from class, alone, her car having been given to her brother when Pierce hinted at getting her something 'more exciting'. Funnily enough she always knew they were destined to fail, Hell she barely even cried when she heard that his body had been found. 

The tears that did fall down her face had been more for the life _she_ was losing rather for than the _man_ who lost his life. 

A stray thought emerged to call her former friend just to have _someone_ to talk to and confide in, someone to just hang out with. The girl snorted, “Yeah right...” 

Suddenly, she stumbled forward a bit as her shoe failed to come free from the ground. A few more moments of pulling and the girl gave up, freeing her foot and attempting to pull the expensive footwear from whatever it had become stuck in. Unfortunately, whatever it was seemed to encompass a larger area than she thought, and quickly realized that her other shoe was stuck as well. 

“Son of a... _fine_.” With a surprising amount of dexterity, she managed to untie her other shoe, and jump forward, intending on just walking home in her socks and coming back for the items later. Instead _both_ of her feet sank into what felt like some sort of deep muck. 

Ella let out an agitated groan and struggled to pull her foot out, only to sink in even further. 

“Looks like you could use some help.” a voice called out, shocking the girl as she peered into the gloom and noticed her former best friend walking out of the nearby tree line, her face blank of emotions. 

“Ch-Chloe! Oh man am I glad to see you. This gunk is like quicksand or something, could you...” 

The blonde interrupted her, tone as emotionless as her expression, “Looks rather scary, being stuck in there. Slowly dragged down, praying for someone, _anyone_ to help...” 

Ella had sunk down to her mid-ankles now, and panic was beginning to emerge, “Uh... yeah it is, could you find a branch or something and...” 

“How much?” 

Ella blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what the blonde was talking about, “How much what?” 

“How much was it worth? Selling me out to be raped I mean.” 

Her heart froze as she continued to sink down into the ground, now up to her upper thighs. “I... I don't...” 

“I saw the text messages Ella, the ones between you and your boyfriend. I _know_ what you did, and I know _why_ you did it, now I just want to know how much it was worth.” 

Somewhere inside the shorter girl hysteria began to kick in as her waist was now submerged into the mud and dirt. “MY LIFE ALRIGHT!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE LOOKED AT LIKE A FREAK? LIKE SOMETHING SUB-HUMAN JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN ACCENT AND LOOK DIFFERENT!?” 

Chloe stared back dispassionately as the girl screamed at her, waiting until the shorter was finished before sadly shaking her head, “It isn't you accent or your skin. It isn't what country you are from or how much money your family makes... it is your _actions_ that make you sub-human. The fact that you drugged me and walked away, knowing what would happen all for some nice clothes and a popular boyfriend, those are the things that made you a freak.” 

She was up to her collarbone now, and reached out for something to grab onto, or just the other person, “Ch- C-Lo, I'm sorry, I really am just... please...” 

Much to her surprise, and relief, the freed teen's face softened, and she slowly walked forward, seemingly unaffected by the terrain that had trapped the other. “Oh Ella, you don't need to worry. I'm not going to leave you here like you did me. I'm going to be right here for you until the end.” 

As her friend's face began to go under Chloe reached out and took her hand, not pulling her out but just to give her comfort in her final moments, squeezing even as tears ran down her face and fell onto the shaking fingers and knuckles attached to the drowning girl. 

“It's okay Ella...” she whispered, “I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise.” Memories of their friendship flowed through her mind and her grip tightened just a little bit more. 

One last comfort for her friend. 

Minutes later the shaking stopped as the young life vanished, and the hand she had been holding onto so tightly was released and finally became sank into the ground. 

***_ADwtD***_

Mazikeen paced back and forth like a rabid animal, looking up in the direction of the two teens every few moments before continuing her path. Lucifer, on the other hand, merely stood still, staring off as if he was thinking of something else. 

“She's crying...” Maze growled, before she halted and turned to move towards the blonde, “I'm going to...” 

“Stay where you are...” The Devil commanded, speaking for the first time since the girl had departed. “This is _her_ task Mazikeen, and _she_ needs to be the one to finish it, not us. Up until now it has always been our actions, but not this time. This time it is personal.” 

“It was _always_ personal” the demon snapped, “I ripped her fucking dad apart and _you_ caused the car accident for her mom. We were there the _entire_ time so why the fuck can't we...” 

“Because they were _expected”_ Lucifer bit back, earning confusion from the woman. “Everyone else has been an enemy or a threat. A distant parent, an abusive father...” he trailed off for a moment, remembering his own past, “But this time... this time it is different, this time it was someone she trusted, someone she _loved_.” 

This just earned another growl from the dark-skinned beauty before she continued pacing once more. Twenty minutes later and their summoner emerged, eyes red from crying, clothing dirty from kneeling on the ground, and shivering due to the cold. “Thanks for waiting...” she whispered, earning a solemn nod from the man while Maze immediately moved forward, slipping her jacket off and wrapping it around the blonde to keep her warm. 

_***ADwtD***_

“Decker, wait up.” 

Chloe froze, her fists clenching in anger at the command given by the woman she hated more than anyone else, before forcing herself to calm down and turn to address the bitch. “Richards.” 

“We need to talk.” 

“Actually, we don't. I have nothing to say to you and to be honest I'm afraid that if I stand too close I might catch...” the blonde gestured towards her nemesis, “whatever it is that makes you such a piece of garbage.” 

A frown appeared on the girl's face, “Look, it's obvious you don't like me, and I don't like you, but this is different. This is business.” 

Snorting, Chloe shook her head, “Business? In case you didn't notice I'm still as poor as I was last year, the only difference now is that I don't have a trailer to live in.” 

“It's not _that_ kind of business.” 

Despite wanting to claw the other woman's eyes out, the blonde internally admitted she was moderately intrigued and nodded reluctantly, walking to a nearby, empty, lunch table. “Alright, so what do you want?” 

“I want your price.” 

“My... price? Sorry Charlotte but despite being friends with Ella I don't have a _price_, if you want to get your rocks off, you'll have to find someone else to fuck.” 

The rich girl shook her head, “I'm not blind alright, and I'm also not stupid. Two of the three people who raped you end up dead, both your parents, and now the girl who drugged you only a few months _after_ I come down with some incurable virus? I know you are involved somehow. I don't know how, and I doubt you are going to tell me. Instead I just want to know what you want in exchange for a cure.” 

“Cure?” 

“Oh come on, I'm sure you wouldn't be stupid enough to infect me with something knowing I could give it to you as well, you must have _something_ that can get rid of...” the teen gestured towards her scarred and still peeling face, “_this_. Plus, I would rather not die in some horrible ‘accident’ like the others did. So, name your price.” 

Chloe stared back for a moment, before a chuckle escaped her lips, followed by full out laughter, drawing the attention, much to Charlotte's dismay, of nearby students. “Damnit Decker this is serious!” 

“I-I-I know b-but you h-have to appreciate the i-irony...” she managed to reply between bouts of giggles, “All that power you have, all those connections, all of your wealth... and you are begging for the help from a poor, trailer trash, loner.” 

“Just tell me what you fucking...” 

“I'll think about it.” Chloe replied with a shrug, “As of right now your suffering is _way_ more interesting to me than money or anything stupid like that but if I think of something, I'll let you know.” 

_***ADwtD***_

“Chloe Decker” The detective called out from his car window, earning the girl's attention as she slowly walked over. “I've been wanting to speak to you.” 

“Yeah well, I've been a bit busy, funerals to plan, trying to figure out a new place to live, etc.” 

Smith nodded in understanding, “I'm sure this is a very trying time for you, especially with your best friend's body being found a few days ago.” 

Chloe nodded, “Well, Ella and I had a falling out when she got a boyfriend and decided she was too good for me, so we weren't terribly close anymore. If you have any questions about her death, I'm afraid that I can't help you.” She continued walking, only to halt as the man gave his reply. 

“Can't, or wont? I know you are involved Chloe, with all their deaths. I just don't know _how_ yet.” 

Turning back, she gave him a hardened stare that surprised the man more than it should, “If I am a suspect in several accidental deaths then it sounds like you should be talking to my lawyer, not me.” 

“I'll stop you Decker, one way or another I'll stop you from killing again.” 

A dark thought, she would blame spending so much time with Lucifer and Maze, appeared in the teen's mind. “Maybe I'm not the one you should be worried about.” she called back, before leaving the man to his own thoughts. 

_***ADwtD***_

“I'm sorry” 

Chloe looked up from what she was reading at the demoness standing nearby, looking almost awkward as she shifted her weight between feet. 

“You know... for what your friend did.” 

“Oh... yeah I mean it hurts you know, I thought she was... well I guess I thought she was something she wasn't.” 

Maze shrugged, “Yeah… I mean we don't really have friends in Hell so I can’t exactly say...” 

Chloe immediately stood, “Wait... have you ever... had a friend?” 

“No” again, Mazikeen shrugged, her gaze dropping to the floor, but it was clear that it bothered her more than it seemed. The teen stepped forward. 

“Well, you do _now_. I mean... we're friends... right?” 

Eyes snapping up to the teen the demon remained silent for a few moments before nodding slowly, “Yeah... yeah we are.” 

Grinning, Chloe stepped in and pulled her _friend_ into a hug, which was eventually returned. “I'm glad.” 

After a few moments of enjoying the embrace a smirk appeared on Maze's face, “Any chance we can be 'friends-with-benefits'?” 

_***ADwtD***_

“Lucifer, I have a question for you.” 

“Hm?” 

“You said that you created the virus that Charlotte has right?” 

The Devil nodded, unsure as to where the blonde was going with the line of questioning. 

“Does that mean you can cure it too?” 

He quirked his head to the side, “My dear I'm _The Devil_. Of course I can, I just don't understand _why_ I would.” 

“Because she wanted to make a deal with me... and I have something beautiful in mind.” 

A terrifyingly excited grin appeared on the man's face, which was quickly mirrored by the female. 

_***ADwtD***_

Charlotte Richards squirmed as she was patted down like a common criminal by a dark-skinned woman. She had received a call from the blonde girl a few hours prior about wanting to talk and thus here she was, in a hotel suite _way_ more luxurious than she thought her classmate could afford. 

Maze backed up with a disappointed frown, “She’s clean... well as clean as she can be considering how many dicks she's taken.” The rich girl glared silently in response, earning a snort from the woman. “Trust me bitch, you would have to be a lot scarier to even get a rise out of _me_.” 

“I didn't come here to get insulted.” 

“No, you came here to bargain for your life and health. Luckily for you I am feeling rather generous and figured out what I want.” Chloe interrupted from where she sat, nodding to Maze who went to get something alcoholic to enjoy. 

She nodded, “Fine, name your price.” 

“I want you to kill your former boyfriend.” 

Charlotte's jaw dropped, shock evident in her eyes, “Wh-what?” 

The blonde rolled her eyes, along with Maze snickering as she popped a bottlecap off with her teeth. “What did you _think_ I was going to say Richards? I don't want, or need, your blood money and I don't give a damn about your families possessions or objects.” 

“B-but...” 

“AND I want to emphasize that _you_ kill him, not some hired gun or asshole who owes your daddy money. Not only are you going to kill him, but I want evidence that you did the deed yourself.” 

She could see the panic settling into the eyes of her enemy, and it sent a shiver of excitement through her body. Based upon the soft purr from nearby the demoness had noticed her reaction and was just as turned on at the moment. 

“I... I want proof of the cure first.” 

Chloe, brought back to the present by the stammered response, gave a shrug of agreement, “Sure whatever. We can give it to you now and you'll be back to normal by...” she glanced back at Maze who pretended to ponder, and act like a human rather than a demon. 

“Tomorrow morning.” the dark-skinned woman responded. 

Charlotte seemed to contemplate this, biting her lip and considering all her options before nodding, “Fine... deal.” 

_***ADwtD***_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Deal with the Devil**

Chapter 8

***I don’t own the show Lucifer. Nor do I own the Marvel version, the DC version, the religious version, the…*** 

*Follow me on Twitter @AngelSlayer135 for semi-regular story progress updates 

_***ADwtD***_

Dan looked down at his cell, a frown forming on his face as he read over the message. Apparently, his ex wanted to talk even though they hadn’t had a conversation since the ‘cheating incident’. 

He was about to text her back about her finding someone else to fuck when he received a follow up message after her original. This one confirming his own secret fears about the fate of a few of their classmates, about being _targeted_. 

‘She just wants to talk,’ he mentally justified, ‘what harm is there in talking?’ 

An hour later found the college student pacing back and forth in a cheap motel room. Why there of all places? She had been the one to pick it, and although it seemed odd the situation _itself_ was also odd to begin with. Two of his ‘accomplices’ had died in the past few months along with Ella and Decker’s parents. 

It couldn’t just be coincidence, no matter how ‘accidental’ he had heard the deaths appeared to be. 

If there was a conspiracy to be found, and it seemed as though this might be the case, then the more secretive they were the better. Hence why he had used a fake ID, driven a cheap rental car, and had even worn sunglasses and a hat before entering the room. 

Paranoid? Maybe, but if it kept him alive then he didn’t give a damn how it looked. 

Minutes later and a series of knocks, one they had agreed on, came from the door which he promptly unlocked before ushering her in, checking one last time outside for any suspicious vehicles or people, before shutting the door and locking it. 

“Okay Char what is…” the man fumbled as she discarded her hat and coat. He had been expecting her appearance to be as it had been, scabbing, skin peeling, and _grotesque_. Instead she looked healthy again, like when they had first started dating and sleeping together. 

She looked at him questioningly as his own gaze trailed over what skin she exposed, “What?” 

“You… uh… you look… good” 

“Gee, thanks Romeo.” The girl replied with a huff, earning a stumbled apology, “I had _better_ look good, my dad spent enough money getting it cleared up.” 

“B-but I thought that… it was you know… permanent.” 

Shaking her head, she pulled out a large folder and tossed it onto the bed, taking his attention off her to allow for a more convincing lie, “No, a cure just wasn’t _known_ at the time. Luckily a few favors and more than a little donation money later put some urgency in the research. Thus far I am completely cured.” 

“Thus far?” 

“It’s still an _unknown disease_ Dan, meaning they don’t _know_ how it works. My symptoms are gone though so the doctors are optimistic, not that you came here for that.” 

“Oh… yeah right the text message. You mentioned that we were in danger, right?” 

Charlotte nodded, although something _else_ had popped into her mind as well. An _urge_ for one last night, one last ‘forbidden’ act of rebellion. And why shouldn’t they? It wasn’t like he was going to be able to tell anyone about it and they always _had_ enjoyed the physical side of their relationship and it _had_ been a very long time since she had even been able to get herself off without feeling disgust at her own body. 

It would be one last gift from her to him for all the good times they had shared. 

“Yes, but I think we can wait a little bit for that hm?” 

_***ADwtD***_

“Fucking disgusting,” Maze growled as she shook her head, “seriously that was gross.” She had just returned, and given her report on, the activities between Charlotte and her target. 

Lucifer turned towards her, puzzlement in his eyes while Chloe did the same, “I’m surprised at you Mazikeen. For all of the sin you witnessed in my realm and you find the idea of two humans shagging to be ‘gross’?” 

Rolling her eyes, the demoness continued on her explanation, “_No_, I don’t find _sex_ gross, I find the idea of sex between _those two_ to be gross. I mean there wasn’t any technique, no passion or thought it was just like throwing two mannequins onto a bed and rubbing them against each other. Then there was the way they just sort of…” she began acting more like a fish than a person, her mouth wide open tongue swirling around. 

Chloe snorted, before breaking into giggles and then outright laughing at the interpretation. She wasn’t quite sure _what_ she found so funny, maybe it was the stress finally catching up, but she just needed to _laugh_ for once. 

The dark-skinned woman immediately grinned as well, shooting her Lord a look that said, ‘I win this round’ and earning a scowl for her efforts. 

“S-s-sorry just… I needed that.” The teenager managed to say between laughs, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

The Devil waved off her apology, “No reason for that my dear Chloe, although we might need to make some adjustments. As I understand it you humans can become rather sentimental after sex.” 

Chloe shook her head, “No, it’ll be fine. Charlotte is many things but ‘sentimental’ isn’t one of them. This was probably just one last hurrah before she poisons his coffee or slits his throat. I’m more concerned about Linda. Sure, she’s in prison but she is going to get out eventually right?” 

This time it was the other female who snorted, “Not if her cellmates get to her _first_. There _might_ have been a few rumors spread through her current place of residency about how she is a child molester and rapist.” 

“Oh Maze you have been a naughty little devil haven’t you? Well done my dear, you know how much I enjoy mob justice.” 

_***ADwtD***_

Charlotte Richards let out a sigh as she stretched out in the bed next to her former, as well as current, lover. It was that Dan was _bad_ in bed, just that he wasn’t exactly amazing either. Still, he hadn’t been a bad boyfriend overall, just a bit dull. 

And a bit of a douche. 

Slipping out of bed the girl crept to her coat and pulled out the knife she had hidden inside. She took one more one last look at the man, still asleep in the bed, before slowly moving forward. Raising the knife above her head she hesitated for only a moment, before thinking of her _own_ future, and then stabbed it into his chest. The college student awoke instantly and began to cry out in pain, only to have his assailant jump onto his stomach, her hand holding his mouth to silence him. 

“I am sorry Dan.” She muttered as he attempted to throw her off, only to fail due to the mixture of pain and blood loss. “It isn’t anything personal and I’m sure if it came down to it you would choose yourself over me as well. I guess it’s just bad luck that I struck first hm?” 

He continued to struggle for another minute, before going limp, the life leaving his eyes as she continued holding him down for another few minutes, and then climbing off the body. Looking down she grimaced at the blood now covering her hands and lower torso. “Better take a shower and clean this off, I guess it was a smart decision to be naked first, otherwise I’d have even bigger problems.” 

With that she spent the next hour cleaning off and scrubbing her skin clean of the stains before packing up the few items she brought with her and slipping out of the door and back to her car. A few more moments had her hastily sending a text to Chloe confirming his death. 

“Soon…” she muttered, before pulling out of the motel parking lot, “this will all be behind me.” 

_***ADwtD***_

The former therapist gazed out over the ‘exercise yard’. It was an ugly thing, unpaved with only a handful of equipment allowing for working out or team sports like basketball. Still, it was an improvement over her cell, the cramped concrete grey living space she would be spending the next fifteen to twenty years occupying. 

Fifteen to twenty _years_, all because she had a consensual relationship with someone younger than her? Because she had breached a _few_ ethics to try and help the rest of humanity? 

“It isn’t fair.” She muttered to herself, slowly wandering over to a set of bleachers that had been setup and was mostly unoccupied. “I shouldn’t _be_ here. I don’t _deserve_ to be here…” 

“Preaching to the choir sister,” another convict noted from nearby, “so what’s your story? Abusive husband? Drugs? Or are you one of the actual innocent ones?” 

“I did nothing wrong!” Linda snapped, so focused on the woman she wasn’t aware of the handful of others slowly making their way over as well. “I was _helping_ people, and I would have kept doing so if they had just understood what I was doing!” 

The first woman continued nodding, keeping the attention on her and not the crowd that had now gathered nearby. “I get it, really I do. They were flirting with _you_ right?” 

“_Exactly_ and I… wait what?” 

“We’ve all been there,” another woman chimed in, causing Linda’s head to swerve, eyes widening at the fact she was quickly becoming surrounded, “It starts innocently enough right? A younger man with raging hormones starts awkwardly flirting, you tease back a bit to make him feel better…” 

Another interrupted, her posture more aggressive than the others, “But that isn’t _enough_ is it? Did you invite the first one back to your house? Did you volunteer to babysit, knowing the parents were desperate?” 

“I-I… I don’t know what…” 

“Oh, but _we do_ Linda Martin. We know _all_ about you, all about how you took advantage of those children, what you _did_ to them.” Another snarled, and the circle around her began to tighten like a noose. 

The blonde looked around frantically for a way out, for an escape, but it was already too late. 

“Do you think that it is only _men’s_ prison that pedophiles don’t survive long in? Did you really think that there wouldn’t be mothers in _this_ one as well?” 

“Or aunts?” 

“Sisters?” 

“I… I never… I never forced them to…” she stammered out. 

“No of course not, rapists _never_ do, right? Children _always_ want it don’t they? _They_ seduced _you,_ didn’t they? Or at least that’s how you saw it. But not _us_, and not the guards either…” 

The first woman, the one who had lured her into the trap, smirked, “You can scream now, if you want.” 

Linda Martin’s death would not be quick nor painless, and when asked the guards would claim that the distraction that had been made in the cafeteria required all of their effort, and that the cameras malfunctioning was a common occurrence due to budget cuts forcing security to be focused on men’s prisons instead of those for women. 

_***ADwtD***_

“Are you sure about this my dear? There is no rush you know.” 

Chloe took a few deep, calming, breaths before she nodded in response, “Linda is dead which means the only one left on the list is Charlotte and if all goes according to plan that won’t be much longer anyway.” 

The Devil shifted a bit in place, unused to the emotions swirling about in his chest. It was _just_ one human, albeit one that was far more interesting to him than any other he had thus far encountered. More importantly it was _her choice_. 

“We could always add more onto the list.” He noted, a bit surprised at his own statement, “The party doesn’t have to stop now, we can keep bringing fire and vengeance on the scum of humanity.” 

She shook her head, “I can’t live my life for that Lucifer, no matter how tempting it may be. Everything is gone, _everyone_ is gone. The only two that I care about, or care about me, are you and Maze. I know I’ve thought about it, and said it, before but… I’m ready to move on.” 

Lucifer nodded before taking a step closer to her, immediately noticing her anxiety that had flared up, not that it was surprising. “You don’t need to worry Chloe,” he whispered as he closed the distance between them in with another stride, “It isn’t going to hurt, you just close your eyes and when you open them again you will be down below. Mazikeen has gone ahead and is waiting for you so she will be the first thing you see.” 

Chloe nodded, and took another deep breath. She _was_ about to die and go to Hell after all, the very concept was more than a little nerve wracking. 

“Okay… okay I’m good. You’re sure about Charlotte?” 

“Positive my dear, everything has already been set. Your last act of vengeance has already begun.” 

This seemed to fortify her resolve and the teen gave one last nod, “Alright, let’s do this.” 

“Close your eyes my dear.” 

She did so, and a moment later his lips were on her own. A heat filled her body, starting at her mouth, but it wasn’t painful, instead it was _intense_, like liquid passion flowing down through her stomach and then through her veins. She kissed back, _desperate_ for more and a second later reached out to grip the back of his head, to pull him in closer, to just feel _more_. 

Her fingers, however, wove their way through longer hair than she had expected, and the hand that moved to cup her face weren’t the ones she knew to be The Devil’s. Breaking the kiss, she pulled back for a moment, earning a growl of annoyance from the one embracing her. 

Mazikeen 

The room was gone, _Earth_ was gone, and instead they stood in an ornate room, made of smooth stone. She caught a flash of crimson sky from a nearby window, and her own clothes had melted away into what seemed to be a dress fit for a queen. 

She was already in Hell. 

“Welcome to the palace.” The demoness answered with a grin, “So… tour first or bedroom and crazy hot sex?” 

_***ADwtD***_

Detective Smith let out a defeated sigh as he crouched down next to the pale body that had just been reported. The lips were pale, implying some sort of poisoning, and there seemed to be no other signs of injury. 

“Cause of death?” 

His partner was near enough to hear the question but took another few steps for their conversation to be a bit more private, “Initial diagnosis is Cyanide poisoning, but we won’t know more until the coroner does a full autopsy.” 

Smith nodded, continuing to stare at the girl’s whose life had been a mess for years, only to end up dead in a hotel room. 

“It is a favorite method of suicide…” the older man noted slowly, earning another nod from the crouched man. 

“Yeah it is.” 

“Guilt maybe? Or she felt like we were getting too close? Hell, maybe she just felt like her revenge was finished.” 

But something was bothering the younger man, his instincts didn’t like how this was looking. “I don’t know… feels a bit too neat for me.” 

“Oh _come on_ Smith. You were the one pushing the fact that _she_ was the killer, how _everything_ led back to her and now that she turns up dead it suddenly is ‘too neat’?” 

A shrug answered him, “I’m just saying this doesn’t feel right. Where’s the suicide note? Where’s the last meal? Where is the last damning evidence that points to the men, that she killed, being monsters and rapists one last time? This doesn’t feel like an ending to a story that had been so well planned out.” 

“Okay then Smith, let’s hear _your_ theory.” 

“I was wrong.” 

Miller blinked, surprised he had heard the younger, and usually far more prideful, man admit to such a thing. “Go on…” 

“Everything pointed to Decker being the killer right? Everyone was connected to _her_ and she had the most motive, it was practically wrapped up and hand delivered to me… so what if it _was?_ What if someone _knew_ how it would look and made just enough of a connection to our final victim to make it seem like a murder-suicide, just like you said. I mean weren’t you the one who pointed out that there is no way a random college student planned all this? That she wouldn’t have had the connections or expertise to plan something _this_ intricate?” 

The older shifted slightly, clearly annoyed his own words were being turned back onto him. “Yeah… and then you countered with the fact she was the daughter of an ex-cop, about how well she was doing in school and…” 

“_And_ how little time she had to plan all this. No, there had to be someone else involved, someone…” 

A uniform cop jogged into the room, making a beeline straight for the two detectives. “Sir? You wanted informed about any news regarding Dan Espinoza?” 

“I did” 

“We just found him in a cheap motel on the outskirts of town. He was supposed to have checked out today but when housekeeping went in…” 

“Let me guess,” the detective sighed as he stood and straightened his back, “He’s dead.” 

“Knife wound to the chest sir.” 

Smith shook his head, what a disaster. Just when he had begun giving up hope a nearby crime-scene tech called out, “Found a cell phone!” 

Walking over he gave a nod to the man, “Last phone call and text message?” 

“No calls made today, there is a text from someone named ‘Charlotte Richards’ about meeting.” 

“What time was it sent?” 

The man looked up, “Looks like a half-hour from estimated time-of-death.” 

_***ADwtD***_

It was over, it was _finally_ over. After meeting up with Chloe, and showing her the bloody knife, the girl had agreed that it was proof enough of her actions and that the disease wouldn’t come back. 

There was also the promise that she wouldn’t be targeted by her for death. 

Charlotte let a relieved smile appear on her face. Life could finally get back to normal, it would only take a month or two before her reputation could be restored, faster if she could convince her parents to throw a party or two, and once her medical records were rereleased her dating life could go back to normal. 

Well, as normal as it could with her father still angry about the whole ‘sleeping around’ thing. Still, maybe she could just attend a few seminars about the importance of marriage to get him to calm down and… 

“Charlotte, come down here please.” Her mother called out, earning a scowl from the teen. Seriously, what _now?_

Upon leaving her room, and making her way to the front door, the girl felt her stomach tighten in dread. There were police officers at the door, and her father was angrily staring at a piece of paper that had been shown to him. 

“This… _can’t_ be right!” 

“I’m afraid it is sir, please stand aside and let the officers execute the search warrant.” 

“Search warrant?” she inquired, trying to hide the fear in her voice. She hadn’t found a good way to dispose of the knife yet, and although it had been wiped down… 

The man nodded, “Miss Richards where were you earlier today, say around ten in the morning?” 

“I… was visiting a friend from school.” 

“Would that friend have a name?” 

“Chloe Decker…” 

The two detectives shared a glance, “And where were you between eleven last night and one this morning?” 

“Now see here!” her father protested, even as her own eyes widened in terror, “You will not be interrogating my daughter like this! I will have your jobs before…” 

“Detective!” a uniformed officer called from the door into her room, the knife already secured in an evidence bag. “Just found this, there also appears to be a bottle of pills in here, unlabeled.” 

Pills? What were they talking about? She didn’t have any pills in her room. 

“Charlotte Richards, turn around please. You are under arrest for the murders of Dan Espinoza and Chloe Decker.” 

_***ADwtD***_

Despite taking close to a year it had felt like only a week or two at most to the former college student. At first it had just been a trial for the two murders, and with _that_ kind of evidence even her father’s best lawyers were having trouble creating doubt. 

Then the prosecution began making the connections, creating a story about _all_ the deaths. They spoke of a jealousy and hatred towards Chloe Decker, about how she had coerced the three boys, and Ella, to drugging and raping the girl. From there it had gone onto the realization that the victim _had_ gone to the police… and that she needed to silence the coconspirators. 

An anonymous tip had alerted police to an evidence bag that Chloe had apparently been gathering. Inside had been printed screenshots of text messages, a container that held date-rape pills, and a cap gun with her fingerprints on it. 

Investigators had little problem connecting her family with the other slayings as well, her father had _connections_ after all which meant that slashing a break line, slipping something into an actress’ drink, and calling in advice from animal experts wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility. 

They hadn’t _needed_ to convict her of more than the initial two murders, but they had pushed the envelope anyway. Maybe it was the public outrage that the ‘rich’ were being held above the law. Maybe it was the manipulations, or maybe it was the corruption. 

Either way it hadn’t mattered, ‘Life without the possibility of parole’ had been her sentence and now her world had been confined down to a six-by-eight-foot steel room. In the end Decker had found a way around their agreement and had the last laugh after all. True, she wasn’t dead or diseased, but she might as well have been. 

Charlotte Richards’ life was, for all intents and purposes, over. There was just one more step to finalize it. 

When the guards checked in on her the next morning it would be far too late, her death via asphyxiation with her own plan bedsheets having taken place hours prior. 

_***ADwtD***_

Falling, endless falling mixed with an unbearable heat and a sense of guilt wracked her consciousness for what felt like an eternity until she finally hit the ground. A groan of pain escaped the teen’s lips as she slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself up off the unfamiliar surface. 

Confusion filled the girl as her vision cleared. Where was she? Why had she been falling? Why was the sky _red?_

“Well well well, looks like you finally made it Charlotte.” 

Her head snapped towards the familiar voice, a voice that she hated and had been so sure that she would never hear again. 

“Ch-Chloe?” 

The blonde smirked from where she stood, clad in what appeared to be an incredibly ornate dress, covered in jewels and made of what looked like the finest silk. “Actually, you can address me as _your highness_.” 

“Wh-what do you…” 

Suddenly the woman was aware of her own nakedness, earning a laughter from ‘the queen’ as she attempted to cover herself. “Don’t bother Charlotte, you are a _slave_ down here. You had better get used to wearing whatever we feel appropriate.” 

“What are you talking about? Where are we?” 

For a moment a sympathetic smile crossed her nemesis’ face, before it was replaced with something far _darker_. “Don’t you get it yet Charlotte? You’re dead, as for where we are… well I think it is pretty obvious we are in _Hell_.” 

The newly deceased stared, unblinking, for a moment before she slowly shook her head. “No… not that isn’t possible. I’m _not_ a bad person, I…” 

This time the laughter seemed to fucking _echo_ in the open air. “Not a _bad person?_ Are you shitting me Charlotte? _Ignoring_ the fact that you murdered someone to save your own skin, literally, you convinced three assholes to rape me and stood there and_watched!_ Out of all of them you deserve to be here the _most!_ But don’t worry too much about it, I have connections down here, what with being the _Queen of Hell_ and all. I’ll make sure you, Dan, Marcus, Malcom, and Ella all stay in the same torture pit. Maybe I’ll even let you torture each other every once and a while to liven it up hm?” 

Her shaking had become frantic, “No… no this is isn’t right, how am I… how are _you!?_” 

“Oh Chloe…” a voice rang out, one that caused the other girl to cover her ears and bleed from her eyes from the intensity. The one whom it had called for, however, seemed utterly unaffected save for turning and dipping into a curtsy. 

“Over here my Lord.” 

Horrified beyond belief Charlotte managed to open her eyes _just enough_ to see the _literal Devil_ stride towards them, reach out, and gently caress the blonde’s face. “Come now my dear we talked about this. My Queen does not need to address me in such a way.” 

The former teen shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s kind of fun. Plus, it keeps me reminded for when Maze is around, you know how she likes the whole ‘Queen and servant’ roleplay.” 

He grinned, “Indeed, we really should setup our threesome soon though. Perhaps when you are done with…” he glanced down, frowning slightly at the quivering mess of a former human. “Your… pet?” 

“Charlotte Richards, the one I’ve been waiting for. You were right, in the end she _did_ kill herself. Way ahead of schedule too.” 

“Of course she did, her kind are _so_ predictable. Well let’s get her comfortable in her new home and then return to the palace. You can play with your toys _after_ we play with _you_.” 

This brought a warm smile to Chloe’s face. It truly _was_ better to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven. 

_***The End***_

**A/N: ** So, I know that this was a shorter story but… well it was always intended to be that way. Just a dip into the darker side to keep the creativity flowing. I will be taking a break for the remainder of November, due to NaNoWriMo, but I am going to try for early December to start my next Fanfic. 

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
